


Before the Oncoming Storm

by Mazuru



Category: Kaze no Stigma
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Racism, Romance, Sex, Sexism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazuru/pseuds/Mazuru
Summary: When Yagami Kazuma returned to Japan, he came back with an unexpected person. With a new Name, Magic, and Lightning-Magic User, Amane Komaki by his side, a new adventure will begin. Includes other Magical families and their own Black Sheep, along with Ainu and Russian/Slavic Culture/Mythology. Rated M for Language, Violence, and Sex. Inspirations from A Certain Scientific Railgun.





	1. The Storm Has Returned

**I'm back! It's good to be back after such a long time. I'm still going through what I'm going through, but you know what, I'm actually feeling better emotionally. So, I decided randomly to start writing this story that I'd planned for years now. I hope you guys like it. Also, don't worry about my other two stories, I'm going to put those on hold for a bit and focus on this one.**

**This fic was inspired by _Flowing Blood_, written by _rainieblack_.**

* * *

**Episode I - The Storm Returns**

Komaki took the last bite of her jelly filled doughnut as the house went ablaze in front of her eyes.

_ Hm. The Enjutsushi in there must not be doing such a great job. _

She stood up from the tree branch, licking the glaze off her fingers and brushing away the crumbs off of her yellow dress. A moment later, smoke came billowing out of the windows; she felt the wind picking up and smiled. She knew Kazuma had no problem handling the monster. Komaki heard a loud screech as the energy around her felt light, the monster was defeated.

_ Well, time to make my presence known. _

Komaki jumped off of the tree branch, lines of blue sparked around her as she stuck herself on the side of the house. It was a good thing that the pipes were still intact. Komaki climbed to the large hole in the wall and bounced in seeing the house in a wreck.

"It's going to take a lot of money to fix up this place, huh?" Komaki said, her blue sparks began to disappear from her body.

All three men turned to her, Kazuma looked unsurprised while the other two looked confused.

"Yeah, more than likely." Kazuma replied, shrugging. "But whatever. At least I'm not paying for it."

"That's true," said Komaki, skirting around the blond-haired man laying on the floor and grabbed Kazuma's arm, smiling. "Can we get some more doughnuts, please?"

"What? You are all of them already?"

"Of course I did and they were delicious."

"Fine. There's a Coffee Shop nearby. We can go there." Kazuma answered. The both of them walked past the  _ Enjutsushi _ towards the hole in the wall.

"Hey! Wait, don't ignore me!" shouted the blond-haired man, now sitting straight up.

Komaki and Kazuma turned to look at him. The  _ Fuujutsushi _ raised a brow. "Oh, you're still here, Shinji?"

The Fire-Magic User, Shinji, grit his teeth and yelled, "Just what the hell?! You're a Wind-Magic User now? And who is she? What's she doing here?"

"It's none of your business who she is and yeah, I became a  _ Fuujutsushi _ ." he smirked. "I am the Black Sheep of the family, remember?"

Komaki saw the sad look in Kazuma's eyes. She didn't say anything, all she did was gently place her hands on his face and made him look at her. The look in his eyes was still there, but he did send Komaki a small smile and kissed her palm. Komaki smiled back, caressing his handsome face with her thumbs.

"Let's go, Komaki."

The wind picked up around them and the couple was out of the house, taking to the skies.

* * *

While they were walking on the  _ engawa _ , Ayano listened to her second cousin, Ren, talk excitedly about his brother coming back to Japan. Although, she did think it wasn't that big of a deal. It was only her other second cousin; he wasn't anything special.

_ Kazuma is his name. _ Ayano thought. In fact, she forgot all about him. He really wasn't worth remembering. Kannagi Kazuma was weak. He didn't even put up a real fight during the Successor Ceremony for  _ Enraiha _ . One fire spell and he was defeated.

_ Heh, it showed who was the strongest out of the both us.  _ Ayano smiled smugly to herself.

The Kannagi Heiress slid open the  _ shoji _ door to see her father, the Head of the Kannagi Family; Cousin Genma and Cousin Shinji of the Yuuki Branch. The air was tense as she noticed Cousin Shinji trembling on the  _ tatami  _ mats, sitting in  _ dogeza _ while her father and Cousin Genma were quiet with contemplative expressions on their faces. Ayano made eye contact with Ren and it looked like he thought the same thing as her.

_ Something happened. And whatever it is, it can't be good.  _ Ayano took a step inside, keeping an eye on her father. " _ Otou-Sama _ , what's going on?"

When her father glanced at her, he only said, "Sit down Ayano. Ren. We have much to discuss."

"Alright." she said sheepishly, making way to a  _ zabuton _ that was directly in front of her father. Ren was trailing behind her.

Ayano just sat there, listening to her father. He told her and Ren about Kazuma. Apparently, he became a  _ Fuujutsushi  _ and is traveling with a strange woman named Komaki.

"It's unbelievable." Ayano stated. "He's a Wind-Magic User now. And that woman. Do you know who she is,  _ Otou-Sama _ ?"

"I think so." he replied. He looked over at Cousin Shinji, who was still kneeling, but he had stopped his trembling. "Describe her again, Shinji."

"Yes,  _ Sousho _ ," Cousin Shinji said, "The woman he was traveling with had black, spiky hair; blue eyes. Her eyes, though, honestly reminded me of the color of lightning. She had foreign features. European, I believe. But you can still tell that she is Japanese. Her accent was a bit strange. It was a mix of Eastern European and  _ Hokkaido-ben.  _ And..."

"And what, Shinji?" Cousin Genma asked.

Cousin Shinji looked up, only a little bit though.

Upon closer inspection, Ayano could see his cheeks tinted pink.

"And she was beautiful. Very beautiful." he finished, then lowered his head back down.

Ayano rolled her eyes.  _ Men. _

"Oh," Cousin Shinji continued. "She had sparks coming from her body. It looked like electricity."

"Electricity?" Ren wondered.

"That does sound familiar." Cousin Genma said, glancing at his cousin. "She sounds like she's apart of the Inuzuma Clan."

Her father nodded. "Indeed she does. Shinji, you may go and get some rest. You'll wake up early in the morning to start your training."

"Yes,  _ Sousho. _ " then he bowed to Cousin Genma. "Genma-Sama." Cousin Shinji left the Meeting Room, leaving the members of the Main Family alone.

" _ Otou-Sama _ , who are the Inuzuma's?" asked Ren.

Genma answered his youngest son, "I'm not surprised that you don't know who they are. Our families barely interact, if at all. We do operate on different halves of the country. The Inuzuma Clan is a family of Lightning-Magic Users. They are said to be the strongest in the East, being descendants of the Spirit King of Lightning. At least, that's what people say. It's possibly false for all we know."

"Really? Direct descendants?" the Heiress said, shocked.  _ Is that really possible? To be an actual descendant of a Spirit King?  _ Ayano pondered.  _ Well, there is that Suijutsu Family, who claims to be descendants of the Spirit King of Water. So maybe it is possible. Although, they don't have proof. They're probably lying. _

"I still can't believe it,  _ Otou-Sama _ ." Ayano said. "Him. Being a  _ Fuujutsushi _ and traveling with a  _ Raijutsushi _ ."

Her father crossed his arms, "We've heard the rumors, but we just wrote it off as that until now."

"So, you're telling me that my second cousin, Kannagi Kazuma, who left the family four years ago, truly became a Wind-Magic User." Ayano scoffed. "Are you serious? A member of the Kannagi Family has actually trained themselves in Wind-Magic? I can't believe that. That's just so-"

"It's embarrassing and shameful." Cousin Genma's deep voice interrupted her.

"...I pity him. Despite myself." her father stated, which surprised her. She knew her father was a kind man, but a member of their family became a  _ Fuujutsushi.  _ If it were her, she would feel embarrassed for the whole family. "He'd never had an easy path. If only he hadn't been born into the Kannagi Family, then he wouldn't have anything to be ashamed of."

"But he was," Cousin Genma said, harshly. "He didn't have the ability to control fire. The Kannagi Family has been training with Fire-Magic and worshiping the Spirit King of Fire for countless generations. Our family has no place for someone who can't follow our ways."

"Genma..." her father's eyes showed his disappointment in his cousin.

"Therefore, Kazuma doesn't have any connection to us at all." Cousin Genma continued. "And as far as I'm concerned, I only have  _ one _ son."

Ren, similar to her father, looked disappointed in his own father, lowering his head to hide the hurt. Now, Ayano feels a little bad, but only because of the look on her younger cousins' face.

Her father sighed, "Perhaps it's for the best. Wind-Magic may allow Kazuma to achieve true happiness. He does have that  _ Raijutsushi _ by his side, so maybe he is already."

"...Do you think," Ren started, his voice cracking a little. "that  _ Onii-Sama  _ could be a part of our family again?"

_ Probably not.  _ Ayano thought, but she wasn't going to voice that to Ren.

Cousin Genma didn't say anything as he lowered his head to stop looking at his son.

* * *

_ He was being burned by the fire, her fire. His second cousin, Ayano, only used one attack on him. He screamed. _

_ "Otou-Sama! Please, help me!" _

_ Then his father appeared behind him. He looked down at him, frustrated and disgusted. _

_ "You're supposed to be the Heir to the Kannagi Family!" his father sneered. "This is pathetic! You have shamed me for the last time! Now leave!" _

Kazuma shot his eyes open and almost jumped out of the bed. Komaki woke up immediately beside him and wrapped her arms around him, brushing her hand in his hair as he tried to control his breathing and stop his shaking.

"Kazama," Komaki said, gently. She was always gentle with him. "Breathe with me."

He did as she said and soon he was calm, but he noticed that his hands were still shaking.

"Well, so much for thinking that I put all this behind me." Kazuma scoffed to himself, but then he started to stare at the closed curtains.

" _ Pryanichek _ , it's okay if you aren't-"

Kazuma was on his feet in a second and opened the curtains. Komaki quickly grabbed a  _ kopek  _ off of the bedside table and stood beside him with a hard look in her eyes. Small blue sparks emitted from her body as she held up the coin, ready to launch.

The energy around them felt so dark, so  _ unbalanced.  _ It was unnatural. But just as fast as it came, the dark aura vanished.

Kazuma made eye contact with Komaki who looked back out the window, trying to sense something. Her frown deepens as she lowers her arm with the foreign coin.

"Nothing. Whatever it was. It's gone now." her blue eyes looked up at him. "Back to bed?"

Taking one more look out the window, Kazuma nodded, "Yeah."

Kazuma grabbed Komaki and fell on top of her on the bed. He draped the blanket on them and just held her as she did the same to him. Soon sleep possessed them and Kazuma didn't have another nightmare that night.

"Kazuma, stop it." Komaki whined. "I'm trying to brush my hair."

"Hmm," Kazuma replied, softly planting kisses on the back of her neck.

With a brush in her right hand, Komaki firmly pushed Kazuma away with the other. The  _ Raijutsushi  _ giggled, seeing her boyfriend's pout.

"Honey, I'm trying to get ready for today and I can't do that if you're acting like a starving caveman."

Komaki felt Kazuma's hands caress her arms, slowly and gently; his lips brushing against one of her shoulders. He placed a kiss on a faded scar. "But you like it when I go caveman."

The young woman shivered under his touch and the tone of his voice; husky and seductive. Komaki felt him smirk against her skin.

"Komaki," the  _ Fuujutsushi's _ lips traveled down on her back, kissing her spine, reaching to the low U-shaped fabric of her white dress. Komaki bit her bottom lip, keeping in her mewl.

Before Kazuma could do anything else to her, Komaki pulled away from him.

"No, Kazuma. I have to finish getting ready." Komaki stood up from their bed and finished brushing her hair.  _ Finally _ , she thought while putting on a silvery hairpin. It was on the shape of a lily with a diamond in each petal.

She looked down at Kazuma, who had a bit of a muffled expression in his orange-brown eyes. She put her hands on her hips and grinned. "We're going shopping and that's final."

Kazuma groaned, falling back on the bed. "I hate shopping. You know this, babe."

"I know, but I need someone to carry my bags," Kazuma just gave her an unamused stare. "and I need help to pick out some new panties and maybe some thongs. You're the best person to help me."

After a minute, Kazuma sighed, getting up from the bed. "Okay, fine. But you're modeling for me later."

"Oh, I was going to do that anyway. Now come on, let's go."

Both Magic Users grabbed their jackets - black leather and navy blue jean respectively - and left their hotel room, walking into the lift.

Kazuma didn't look at her as he said in Cantonese,  _ "Someone's following us. A Fuujutsushi. So be careful." _

Komaki nodded. Her brows furrowed in concentration. She used her own Magic, expanding it, seeing an intricate grid of pipes and other metallic inklings in her mind.

_ Sharp and cool.  _ Komaki reminded herself, still searching. Soon she found him, the  _ Fuujutsushi.  _ She cheered silently to herself.

_ "I found him. But he's not the one from last night."  _ she continued in Cantonese.

_ "I know. Let's keep an eye out for them. We don't know what he wants with us."  _ Kazuma said, wrapping an arm around her waist and leaving the lift.

It was only their second day back in their home country and they already have enemies.

* * *

Glancing up sharply, a cool breeze touched the red sale sign, Kazuma tightened his hold on Komaki's waist. His eyes narrowed at the invisible tracker that was perched on the sign. The other  _ Fuujutsushi _ had been trailing him and Komaki all day while they were shopping. It was hard to enjoy themselves, knowing that they were being followed.

He looked over at Komaki, who he knew could sense the person not too far from them. While the aura seemed familiar, it still wasn't the same one he felt last night. Dark and sickening is what he sensed; not this cool, calming energy.

Kazuma led himself and Komaki into a construction area when he saw two young men about to corner them. Seeing their furious faces, Kazuma nudged Komaki behind him protectively.

"Kazuma! You murderous, son of a bitch!" screamed the long, brown-haired man.

_ Yuuki Shingo _ , he remembered.  _ Heir to the Yuuki Branch Family. _

"Hey, Kazuma," said the short, black-haired man, calmly.

_ And he's Ogami Takeya. Heir to the Ogami Branch Family _ , Kazuma reminisced.

"It's been awhile. You remember us?" Takeya asked, still calm as ever.

Kazuma scoffed, "You're the Heirs to the Branch Families."

"You know why we're here, right?"

"No. Don't have a clue."

"Last night, three Kannagi Branch Family members were killed." Takeya stated.

Kazuma shrugged, "Yeah? And?"

"The cause of their deaths were Wind-Magic."

"I'm sorry, but it wasn't him." Komaki said, glaring at his former family members. "Yes, its true that Kazuma is a  _ Fuujutsushi _ , but that doesn't mean it was  _ specifically _ him. There are other-"

"Just shut your fucking mouth, you stupid slut." Shingo sneered.

Komaki flinched like she was just slapped. Her hand tightened around the back of his jacket. Kazuma snarled at him, his hands making fists. "Don't you  _ dare _ talk to her that way!"

He sent a gust of sharp wind at Shingo. The Yuuki Heir dodged it, rolling on the ground in a defensive position. His arm would have been sliced completely off if he hadn't moved. Crimson blood flowed out of his arm, staining his jacket. He gripped it, grunting.

Takeya ran to him, checking on his wound. Shingo pushed him away, shaking in anger.

"I'm going to kill you, Kazuma!" Shingo snarled. "You're going to pay for what you did to my brother! To our family!"

"Our family?" Kazuma mocked. "In case you've forgotten, I'm not a part of the family anymore. I'm not at Juugo's Beck and Call either. You can go tell him I said that."

Just then Komaki sent three bolts into the ground from her hand, the blue static lines circled beside her, streams of black-looking sand had risen and surrounded him and herself.

"W-what is that?" asked Takeya, wide-eyed along with his cousin.

The black sand gathered into Komaki's hand, forming a long weapon that looked like a sword without the hilt.

"Iron sand." Komaki said simply. She flung her arm out, the tip of the black sword extended like a whip, cutting the crane off. The tracker jumped off and knelt down beside Takeya.

"So, its been the Fuuga Clan tracking us." Kazuma said.

"This is your last chance," Takeya warned as Shingo summoned a fireball next to him. "Come quietly with us now, or else, Kazuma."

"Can you believe this, babe," Kazuma asked Komaki. "they can't even say please."

"I know right. That's so rude." she answered him.

Shingo growled, holding up his fireball. "DIE! YOU BASTARD!"

Kazuma simply sent a strong bolt of wind, causing the fireball to explode, knocking the Branch Family Heirs down on the ground.

Both men groaned. Takeya lifted his head, only a few inches off the ground. "W-what in the world?"

"Even the invincible has their flaws." Komaki explained, keeping her eyes on Takeya, refusing to look at Shingo. "You Kannagi's might be immune to the heat of an explosion, but the impact is a lot harder to deal with."

Kazuma's eyes widened when he felt it. The same dark, sickening,  _ unbalanced _ aura from last night. In a flash, a dark purple blast of wind came from behind, slicing pieces off of the crane and metal structure. Komaki shot an arm out, her blue sparks came out, racing towards the structure, but the beams crushed the two heirs. Blood seeped under the beams. Komaki lowered her arm, her sparks disappearing.

"Kazuma..." she said, her voice wavering.

"It's not your fault." Kazuma reinsured. "That was Wind-Magic."

A deep, menacing laugh billowed in the sky, Kazuma and Komaki looked up to see a grotesquely green hand surrounded by tiny Wind Spirits before vanishing.

"What in the world is going on here?" Kazuma asked, frustrated. "Spirits of the Wind, what the hell is-"

"Kazuma," Komaki interrupted. "It wasn't the Wind Spirits. It was the same aura we felt last night. So, don't blame them. They'll just get angry at yo-" she whipped her head around to see another Kannagi appear before them in a bright flame.

A Kannagi with reddish-pink hair wielding a sword.

Kazuma looked at the sword, " _ Enraiha _ . Ayano?"

"Ayano? That's your cousin, right?" Komaki asked, looking at the teenage girl, who has yet to acknowledge them. She kept her eyes on the bodies of Takeya and Shingo.

"Yeah. She's the next Head of the Kannagi Family."

Ayano snapped her head at them, her sword went ablaze and she charged at him with her arms raised up high ready to strike.

"Kazuma!" Ayano cried, swinging  _ Enraiha. _

Kazuma easily dodged Ayano's attacks with his arm around Komaki's waist. Using the wind, Kazuma lifted himself and Komaki on top of a metal beam.

"Listen, you got it all wrong. I didn't do it, I swear." Kazuma stated.

"He's telling the truth." Komaki told the Heiress.

Ayano ignored their words and sent fireballs at them with her sword. "I won't forgive you for this!"

Komaki shot out bolts of electricity on the ground and a large wall of iron sand blocked the fire attacks.

"What the hell is this?!" shouted Ayano, shooting more fireballs at them.

"Kazuma, should we try to talk to her?" Komaki asked. Ayano was still blasting out her fireballs.

"She won't listen to us." Kazama said, while he heard Ayano screaming,  _ "Kazuma! Get from behind that weird wall and fight me like a man!" _

"She has her mind set and stone in believing that I'm the killer." Kazuma continued. "She just saw two dead members of her family and we're the only ones here. So, it's going to be pretty hard to knock some sense into her."

Komaki looked back at the black wall of iron sand, frowning, "You heard what the other Kannagi's said. Members of their family were murdered last night and now two others are dead hours later."

Ayano was still screaming as Komaki continued, "She's the next Head of the Family, right? Ayano-Chan probably feels that it's her responsibility to find the murderer. While I don't approve of her attacking you, I see her view. Although, she should work on her listening skills. That could help her out a lot."

Kazuma snorted, "Yeah, she could use a lot of it."

"Don't misunderstand me,  _ pryanichek _ . I still don't like the way they treated you.  _ Especially _ your parents. I'm just trying to understand both sides, you know."

Kazuma sent her a reassuring smile and connected their foreheads together, he'd caressed her hair, "Yeah, I know. You always try to understand others. That's what I love about you."

Komaki blushed, "Really?"

"That and a billion other reasons."

Komaki covered her beet red face and pushed Kazuma away. "Kazuma, stop."

Smirking, Kazuma said, "Alright, alright. Let's check on the Princess. She probably tired herself out."

Just when Komaki made a hole to look through, a war cry was heard from above as Ayano jumped in between Kazuma and Komaki. Ayano swung  _ Enraiha  _ at Kazama, who dodged and knocked the sword out of her hand _ . _ He held her wrist.

"Wow, you sure did grow up, didn't you?" Kazama asked, nonplussed. He saw that she was panting rather harshly, covered in sweat.  _ Huh. And she's still able to fight. The kid's got spunk, I'll give her that. _

Ayano sneered, "Flattering will get you nowhere, you murderer!"  _ Enraiha  _ came back in her grasp, surrounded by flames.

She raised her sword to strike again, but electric blue lines hit her. Ayano yelped and twitched, the lines of static moved around her body. She lost her balance and fell off of the beam. Ayano landed on a soft gust of wind and was placed on the ground, still twitching a little.

Kazama landed on the ground easily with Komaki beside him.

Kazuma side-eyed Komaki, "How much voltage did you give her?"

Komaki tilted her head, "Not much. She'll be fine. In fact, she's getting up."

Ayano was on her feet as the electric lines were fading away. She glared at the two, getting into a defensive position. Then Kazama burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, huh?!" screeched Ayano.

"Y-your hair. It's everywhere."

"Huh?" Ayano touched her hair and shrilled. It was standing up  _ everywhere _ . Big and poufy all around. She looked like the Bride of Frankenstein.

The Kannagi Heiress growled, "Stop this now!" she got into a defensive position with her sword and called forth the Spirits of Fire. "You have no idea who you're messing with, Kazuma! Inuzuma Komaki!"

"It's Amane Komaki." Komaki perked up. "How do you know my name?"

"That doesn't matter now! Fight me!"

"If you insist." Kazama called forth the Spirits of Wind.

With a cry, Ayano launched a huge fireball from her sword, Kazama sliced it in half with his wind. The force of wind caused some fire to flare at Ayano, who shielded herself with  _ Enraiha. _

When the flames and the wind were gone, Ayano looked at the two, who weren't preparing for an attack. She lowered her sword hesitantly.

"Listen," Komaki started. "Kazuma didn't do it."

With one swing,  _ Enraiha  _ vanished in a burst of flames. Ayano scoffed, "Do you really expect me to believe a word you're saying?"

Kazama shrugged, "That's up to you. I really don't care if you believe us or not."

"Somebody killed them. If it wasn't you, then who else?"

"Somebody who probably wants revenge against your family." Komaki answered. "Somebody who is also a Wind-Magic User. Perhaps a Fuuga?"

"How dare you try to put the blame on them?! They have been serving the Kannagi Family for years! They would never betray us!"

"Well, from what Kazuma told me about your family is that you had the Fuuga Clan serve you for about 300 years. Actually, serving is the wrong word. Your family  _ enslaved _ them."

"No we didn't! We helped them! The Kannagi Family gave them a better life than the ones they had!"

"Do you know who also said that?" Komaki asked. When Ayano didn't say anything, she continued, "Every other person who has oppressed another group of people. Often saying that their way of life was more  _ civilized _ while the others' were inferior. And guess what? The oppressed  _ fought _ back, tired of their oppressors mistreating them. I'm surprised it took the Fuuga's this long to rebel against the Kannagi's."

Komaki crossed her arms, "Tell me something, Ayano-Chan, have you ever looked at a Fuuga Clan member and thought,  _ 'Wow, the Fuuga's are powerful. I think they can fight me on an equal footing.'" _

Ayano opened her mouth, but then she closed it.

"When was the last time you were  _ ever  _ interested in learning about their history and culture; listening to  _ their _ perspective on the Kannagi and Fuuga feud?"

"Um, well-"

"Or when was it that you spoke to a Fuuga without them  _ kneeling _ on the ground next to you?"

Ayano went silent with widened eyes. She shook her head and sneered at Komaki. "Shut up! You're trying to trick me! Kazuma did it! I know he did!"

"No, another  _ Fuujutsushi  _ did." Kazuma said, coolly. "You're going to have to find out who did. But to be honest, what I've seen tonight, I don't have much faith. So much for being the next Head of the family."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ayano gritted her teeth. "You are the last person to be talking about family! I mean come on! A Kannagi that practices Wind-Magic, aren't you ashamed of yourself?"

Komaki sighed, shaking her head. Kazuma steadily built up wind beneath their feet. He pulled Komaki closer to him by her waist. "Not really. We'd love to stay and chat, but we have to go. We'll continue this another time."

Komaki waved at the Heiress, "Goodbye, Ayano-Chan. I'm sorry that I can't say it was a pleasant first meeting, but hopefully we can talk on better terms. Also, think about what I said, alright?"

They propelled upwards with the wind swirling. Kazuma cloaked the both of them, leaving a screaming Ayano with a gust of wind.

* * *

Komaki looked at the glittering city while she was floating in the air with Kazuma. The wind playfully blew in her hair. She smiled, tucking in a strand behind her ear.

"So, does this mean, we're at war with the Kannagi's?" she asked.

"Yeah, but it could be fun." Kazuma replied with a smirk. "Although, I don't want us to be manipulated by whosoever is pulling the strings behind the curtain."

"Just when I thought it was going to be quiet and peaceful."

"Yeah, one thing for sure though, it's about to get interesting." he said, turning to look at her. "You want to go get some doughnuts? I'm actually hungry for one."

Komaki grinned, her eyes sparked, "Yes!"


	2. Kazuma's Confrontation with the Past

**Episode II - Kazuma's Confrontation with the Past**

Ayano growled, stabbing into her Chocolate and Raspberry cake, imagining it was Kazuma's stupid head. She devoured the whole slice, not caring if her mouth was full, she yelled, "It's _so_ unfair! It really makes me mad!" she pounded her fist on the table, making the Fine China shake vigorously. The tea rippled as small droplets bounced up into the air and back down into their cups.

"I was just trying to help the family, but _no_," Ayano mocked, stabbing into another piece of cake, this time imagining it was that stupid Inuzuma. "Instead I get yelled at by _Otou-Sama_!"

She pounded on the table again, continuing to let out all of her anger. The Kannagi Heiress heard the other customers complain about her as they were leaving the café, sneering and huffing. Ayano doesn't give a single shit about their opinions.

"...then _Otou-Sama _grounded me for a month! A month!" Ayano snatched up her teacup, guzzling down some of the tea before pulling the cup away from her lips, coughing. The pitch black-colored tea was sweet enough for her, but it also had a strong smoky and malty tanginess that was too much for her taste buds.

_Argh, last time I'll try something new. _Ayano thought, disgusted. She roughly placed the tea back on its saucer, spilling some of it down on the white tablecloth.

"Ayano, be careful." Nanase scolded, grabbing some napkins to clean up the spill. "You're making a mess."

"I don't care! I'm angry at that stupid Inuzuma and Kazuma! Haven't you been listening?!"

Yukari smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, we have no idea what you're talking about."

"All we know is that your family is being strict with you again." Nanase replied, putting the now tea soaked napkins on an empty plate off to the side.

"But you were talking about a guy and a girl." Yukari had a sly look on her face.

Nanase gasped, her purple eyes widened. "Are you a part of some kind of love triangle?"

Ayano blushed redder than her hair. She shook her head, slamming a hand on the table. "As if I would fall for a guy like Kazuma! That arrogant prick! And that Inuzuma! She just pisses me off!"

Ayano grabbed a plate with the Crème Caramel on it and gobbled down the sweet treat. She licked her lips, savoring the caramelly flavor. But then, she noticed that there were no more slices of cake on the table.

_That won't do._ Ayano jumped up from her seat, scaring her friends as she eyed the sweets on display.

_Eating more sweets will take my mind off of Kazuma and his wench_, Ayano thought, running towards the Land of Sugary Goodness.

"This place doesn't close until the next five minutes! We can get more pieces of cake until then!" she shouted to Yukari and Nanase as she ran towards the sweets.

* * *

"Are you almost done in there?" Kazuma asked, his head was resting in his palm. "Come on out."

He heard Komaki giggle from behind the bathroom door. "Patience, _pryanichek. _All good things come when you wait."

"But I don't want to wait any longer." Kazuma whined a little. It was out of character for him to sound needy, but Komaki was _finally_ going to model her new panties for him.

At first, Komaki modeled all of her newly bought dresses for him and, of course, she looked gorgeous in all of them. His particular favorite was a dress he picked out. It was black, short, and leathery with easy access as the zipper was in the front.

_"I look like a Racecar Flag Girl!" _Komaki had told him, laughing. _"1...2...3! Tokyo Drift!" _she waved her arms in the air like she was holding flags with a big smile on her face. Kazuma thought she was adorable as well as sexy.

Before this, there was an unsettling feeling in the air that he couldn't shake off. The _Raijutsushi_ noticed his slight unease and decided to put on her little fashion show to help clear his mind.

_Last night was one of the weirdest nights I've ever had. _Kazuma pondered, looking out of the window, watching a boat sail across the Sumida River. _That green hand, the unbalanced aura, everything. There's not enough proof, but I think Komaki might be right about the Fuuga's. I really don't blame them though. They have every right to want revenge against the Kannagi's._

"Kazuma, are you ready?" Komaki's soft voice took him out of his thoughts.

Kazuma took his eyes off of the boat, shifting on the couch, resting his back on the cool leather comfortably. "Yeah, I'm ready."

The bathroom door opened with a _creak_, his love emerged with a little sway in the hips. She wore a loose, low-cut gray top with thin straps. Her stomach was exposed, the top only reached a little past her breast. If she stretched her body, Kazuma would receive a lovely greeting from Komaki's delicate pink nipples. His mouth almost watered. Kazuma ran his tongue over his bottom lip, his mind was filled with images of him licking and nipping her hard buds as she would deliciously hiss under his wet touch.

His eyes wandered down, settling on Komaki's intricate black thong. Circular metal hoops held the lacy lingerie piece with crisscrossed straps clinging on both of her sides. He imagined running his hands over her hips, caressing the smooth softness of her skin.

Kazuma drank in every inch of Komaki_._ Her heart-shaped face, adorable freckles that were sprinkled across her nose, her black hair, her expressive blue eyes and her breasts that were so full with the slightest of sag. Her stomach had a bit of chub as her hips gently flared on either side of her with her thick, round bottom catching most of his attention. Komaki even had little scars covering areas of her body.

"Do you like it?" Komaki asked, standing in front of him, twirling a strain of hair with her finger. Her pretty pink lips was stretched into an innocent, yet teasing smile that only a naughty minx would possess.

"Hell yeah." Kazuma purred, palming his erection through his jeans. "But I would like it better if I got a _closer_ inspection. Wouldn't you agree?"

Komaki's blue eyes were clouded with lust. She nodded, "Yeah, I do need a _thorough_ inspection."

She climbed onto his lap and wrapped her arms around Kazuma's neck, his hands rested on her thighs. Komaki kissed him, her lips soft, tasting like the peaches she had earlier. Kazuma opened his mouth, inviting her tongue with his and both swirled around each other. His kisses dragged over below her ear, he nipped her ear, Komaki breath hitched as her hips rolled. Kazuma released a groan, rutting against her hungrily. Komaki, with her eyes closed, let out a moan, shoving her hand between them and grabbed his buttons and zipper, releasing his erection from its first prison. As her hand rubbed his cock, a bit too slowly for his taste, too teasingly for him, Kazuma's own hand snaked through tendrils of hair, grasping a handful. His hand tightened enough to pull Komaki's head back, flaunting more of her neck, but enough not to hurt her. His lips and tongue kissed, licked, sucked and bit her flesh as his fingers reached down and slowly played with Komaki's clothed cunt.

Komaki clenched her thighs together, whimpering in Russian, _"Oh, God, more. Give me more."_

Then the phone rings.

Kazuma and Komaki stopped their touches, breathing roughly. When the phone ranged again, Komaki let out an annoyed growl. She leaned back and grabbed the phone off the hook.

The _Raijutsushi_ answered the phone and pressed the speaker button, "Yes, hello?" she said politely, irritation still etched on her face.

_"Sorry to disturb you, Amane-san. There's a Kannagi Genma requesting to speak to Yagami-san. Should I put him through?"_

Kazuma widened his eyes. _What the hell does he want_? He looked up at Komaki, who looked back at him worryingly. She covered the handset with her hand.

"Kazuma, do you want to talk to him?" she asked.

He was quiet for a moment before closing his eyes, taking in a breath and exhaling. Kazuma nodded.

Komaki uncovered the phone, "Yes, he would like to speak to him." Komaki climbed off of his lap and sat next to him.

_"I'm putting him through right now, Amane-san." _said the front desk worker.

She handed him the phone. Kazuma waited, steeling himself, feeling a knot form inside his stomach. He clenched his hand into a fist, then he heard it, the deep baritone voice that haunted him in his dreams. His dreams, his nightmare became real.

_"Kazuma, I'm surprised you picked up."_

Kazuma scowled, "It's been awhile, _Ji-San._ Sorry, but calling you _Otou-Sama_ doesn't seem appropriate anymore."

_"You call me whatever you like."_ _Ji-San_ replied, coolly.

He heard Komaki mumble something in Russian angrily under her breath.

"I'm taking you're not calling just 'cause you want to hear your son's voice for the first time in the past four years." Kazuma tried not to raise his voice.

_Ji-San _scoffed, _"Of course not. You know damn well what I'm talking about. The old park. Tonight. Be there." _then he hung up, leaving the obnoxious long ringing to echo in Kazuma's ears.

Kazuma grits his teeth, throwing the phone back on the hook, causing Komaki to flinch. He knew that the Kannagi's would send somebody for him, but why did it have to be _him_? The man who disowned him without a care. The man who called him _weak _and _worthless. _The man who literally slapped him away and left him to cry on the floor. The man who was supposed to be his _father_. Fathers were supposed to protect, to encourage...

They were supposed to _care_.

No matter how much he cried and begged on his knees, promising to do better and _be_ better, it wasn't enough for him. It was never enough. Instead he was thrown away, forgotten about by everyone in the family. He felt like he was sixteen again, alone, lying on the cold, hard floor.

Then Kazuma felt his skin prickle as Komaki grabbed his hand with a warm and gentle touch. He looked down at the table and saw that his hand was a fist with a dent underneath.

_I must have punched the table without realizing._

His breathing calmed down when Komaki lifted up his fist and kissed his knuckles. She looked a bit shaken up, but stared deeply into his eyes; electrifying blue met orangish-brown.

His love gave him an encouraging smile, "Kazuma, you're stronger than any of those Kannagi's, including your father. The Wind Spirit King picked you for a reason. So, you'll beat him in a second with your power. So, please, don't give up."

Kazuma felt some of the cold inside of his heart melt. A smile spread across his lips. She always knew how to make him feel better, even if it was a tiny bit. "Thanks, Komaki. And I'm sorry for scaring you like that." he kissed on her forehead. "Forgive me?"

Komaki nodded, "Of course, I do. You better go now and be careful."

"Aren't I always careful?" Kazuma said, teasingly.

Komaki gave him a dry look. "The _Mavka_, remember?"

Kazuma lost his smirk and scratched his cheek, looking away. "How was I supposed to know they were monsters?"

"They were women dancing naked in the _cold_. How did you not see that as suspicious?"

"Obviously I wasn't thinking straight that day."

"Yes, you were thinking with your other head at the moment. I understand though. They looked like Pantene Pro-V Models."

"Oh, babe, you're more beautiful than any of them. Besides, you're the only one who can make my head explode."

Komaki blushed a little, then she pushed him towards the door. Kazuma laughed, grabbing his jacket before Komaki could fully kick him out.

"Don't take off your outfit, I want to do that when I get back." Kazuma said. She closed the door on him with a still red face.

The _Fuujutsushi_ smiled at the door, knowing that the woman he loved was behind it.

_I'm really a lucky man._

Kazuma took a breath and walked to the lift.

* * *

Since news of _Onii-Sama_'s return, Ren tried to get _Otou-Sama_'s approval to see him, but he was always shot down. His father told him that Kazuma was under suspicion, the prime suspect behind the murders of their family members. Ren, along with his little cousins, was warned not to interfere with the adults' investigation. He hated being treated like a kid! He was most thirteen! He was almost near the age when Ayano started to hunt down _youma_.

Around the Kannagi Compound, Ren heard the whispers about his _Onii-Sama_. Cousins, Uncles, and Aunties already believed that Kazuma killed Cousin Shinji and the others. Gossiping and spitting Kazuma's name with venom was all he heard these days.

_"Kazuma's just jealous. He's always been. Now he's taking it out on us."_

_"My God, this is embarrassing. Our family, being killed by a Fuujutsushi. I have never heard of something so shameful."_

_"I hope he doesn't come near our children. If he does, then I'll burn him before we can put him on the Stake."_

Ren didn't want to believe that his _Onii-Sama_ was the culprit. His older brother was always kind to him, even though they barely played together. _Onii-Sama_ was always busy with training, always trying to create anything fiery, even the smallest of flame.

The young _Enjutsushi _leaned on the pillar of the Royal Bay Hotel with his hands inside his salmon-colored jacket. He also wondered about that woman traveling with his brother. All he knew was that she was a Lightning-Magic User, a member of the Inuzuma Family and her name was Komaki. Ren was curious about their relationship, what it was, and why she was with his brother.

"I know you're behind there," said a deep voice, Ren flinched. "Come on out."

_His voice has gotten deeper over the years_, Ren thought. Although, he couldn't help feeling surprised at the fact that his brother was here, unharmed. Ren exclaimed, "I never thought anyone would be able to do it, but if you're here that means you defeated him."

"What are you talking about?"

Ren came out of his hiding spot and saw him, the brother he hasn't seen in four years. _Onii-Sama_ has grown much taller, almost as tall as Cousin Juugo. His facial features were sharper than four years ago, and he was more muscular than what Ren remembered. Unlike him and their _Okaa-Sama_, who had golden-blond hair and green eyes, his brother had the same orange-brown eyes and tawny brown hair like their father, except he wasn't growing strains of gray.

Despite the changes due to age, his _Onii-Sama_ was still just the same like he remembered.

"Who the hell are you?" his older brother asked.

Ren could've sworn he'd almost tripped. "Oh, come on! Don't tell me that you forget what your own brother looks like?!"

A spark of recognition flashed in _Onii-Sama_'s eyes, "Oh, you must be Ren."

"So, you finally remembered, huh?" Ren replied, dryly.

"Just kidding. You've gotten big, though. How long has it been? A billion years?" the older man bent down a little to get a closer look at him.

Ren sighed, rolling his eyes. "It's only been four." then he noticed the box of Krispy Kreme doughnuts in his brother's hands and something around his neck; it was shining from under the hotel's outside entrance.

It was a necklace tucked under his shirt. Ren could see the piece of jewelry since some of his _Onii-Sama_'s buttons from his black shirt were undone. The necklace cord was black and sat just below his brother's collarbone. On the cord were three beads, two of the beads were different shades of blue - azure and electric. Lying between the two blue beads was a rose red bead.

His _Onii-Sama_ never cared about jewelry when they were growing up, but it has been four years. Maybe he'd grown an appreciation for it?

"Do you remember the day I left?"

Ren pouted, "Of course, I do. You didn't even say goodbye."

He remembers that day clearly.

_Ren was just eight-years-old on that day. It was the first day of Summer, June 20th. An intense heat wave casted over the city. The scorching temperatures caused some people to faint and others to successfully cook meat on the hood of their cars. Even the mosquitoes decided to take a day off from sucking blood._

_The only people who weren't affected was the Kannagi Family, since they thrived in heat._

_The first day of Summer was the most important day of the year for the family. It was not only a celebration for the Solstice, but also the day for the Succession Ceremony. Ever since the beginning of the Kannagi Family, who ever won the duel would become the Heir to the family and inherit the sword gifted to them by the Spirit King of Fire, Enraiha. Afterwards a huge bonfire party would commence, celebrating their Spirit King and the new Heir._

_The Ceremony would only be seen by the Elders of the family, so Ren didn't see what happened exactly, but before the duel, he noticed that his Onii-Sama looked like he was going to pass out, drenched in sweat._

_Even at eight-years-old, Ren thought that it was weird that his brother could never produce fire, not even a flick. Okaa-Sama told him that he was probably a late bloomer. It wasn't too uncommon that it was rare, but still seen as strange since most of the family could create fire before the age of seven._

_Onii-Sama was sixteen and still showed no signs of Enjutsu. Most of the family gave up, shaking their heads while saying mean words about his big brother. Their cousins laughed at Kazuma and picked on him. Ren wanted to tell them to stop, but Kazuma told him to not get involved since most of their cousins were bigger than him._

_A few family members stated that his Fire Magic could awaken by going through something traumatic. Ren didn't know what that word meant, but he didn't like it at all._

_He remembered the Elders announcing the outcome of the duel. His second cousin, Ayano, won. Ren didn't like that either. Yes, he loved Ayano as they were closer than just cousins. He saw her as a big sister. But he still wanted his brother to win._

_When a few hours passed by, the bonfire party started in Ayano's honor, as well as the Spirit King of Fire's. But Ren didn't care about the celebration, even though there was going to be cake. He wanted to see his big brother. Ren saw the person he wanted to see in his bedroom, scrambling around while holding a blue duffle bag, stuffing his clothes with tears in his eyes. The little Enjutsushi didn't understand what was going on._

_Is Onii-Sama going on a trip? he thought, stepping into the bedroom. "Onii-Sama, where are you going?"_

_His brother paused. He stopped filling in his bag and turned to him. He wiped his tears and gave Ren a small smile that wasn't real._

_"Don't you worry about it. Go enjoy the party."_

_Ren shook his head, "I don't want to. I wanna go with you."_

_"You can't. I have to go alone."_

_Ren felt his eyes burn, tears brimming on the side. "Why can't I come?"_

_Onii-Sama_ _ turned away from him as he was more interested in his packing._

_"When are you coming back?"_

_"Are you done packing, yet?" asked a slightly low, but still feminine voice._

_Ren turned around and saw their blonde-haired Okaa-Sama standing behind him with her hand on the door frame._

_Onii-Sama_ _ didn't look up from his duffle bag. He answered with a small, "Yes."_

_"Good. You can leave now." she said, sounding a bit too mean in Ren's opinion._

_His older brother zipped up his bag and stepped out of the bedroom, walking by Ren and their mother. He didn't even look at them. Ren hated this._

_"Onii-Sama!" Ren yelled, about to run after him, but he was caught by his Okaa-Sama._

_"Let him go, Ren." she took his hand into hers and began to walk the opposite direction of the hallway, becoming more separated from his brother. "There's a big piece of cake waiting for you."_

_"Where's Onii-Sama going?" he cried._

_"Nowhere important. Just don't think about it, alright?"_

_After that day, everybody acted like his big brother didn't exist. No mention of him or anything._

_Ren waited for him to come back home. He was sure that his brother was going to come back soon._

_A week has turned into a month. A month turned into more months. Then months turned into years. Not a single word._

_He was starting to believe that his Onii-Sama wasn't going to ever come back._

"I'm beat." _Onii-Sama _yawned, "Come on, I'll show you our room."

"Our room? You're talking about Inuzuma Komaki, right?" Ren asked as he walked with his brother into the hotel.

The older man didn't say anything to him. Instead he was frowning, an angry glaze washed over his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." stuttered Ren, while stepping into the lift. "Did I say something wrong?"

_Onii-Sama _sighed, seemingly losing his anger and said, "No. You didn't do anything wrong. Sorry for looking upset, but don't call Komaki _Inuzuma_. Her last name is Amane."

"Why?" Ren questioned.

"Because she doesn't feel comfortable with the name. More than likely, she'll let you call her by her first name."

Ren's curiosity heightened, but if the angry look on his big brother's face was any indication, then it would be better if questions about Inuz- _Amane Komaki_ weren't asked. At least for now.

"Hey, what did you do with _Otou-Sama_?"

"Oh, I called the hospital and the ambulance came to get him. It would've been a pain in the ass to take him myself."

Ren gasped, "But he's your father!"

"Blood doesn't equal family." the _Fuujutsushi_ stated, firmly, while messing with his necklace.

"Then how else are you supposed to be one?" Ren asked as the elevator chimed. The brothers exited and headed down the hallway to the hotel room.

"There's different ways." _Onii-Sama _replied. He opened the room's door and entered. "Babe, I'm back. There's somebody I want you to meet."

"Oh, who is it?" said a soft, feminine voice with a peculiar accent.

Ren saw a woman lying on the bed engrossed in some type of Spanish Soap Opera on TV, where a beautiful woman with impressive arched eyebrows pushes a young girl in a wheelchair, screaming in rapid Spanish. There was a half eaten plate of Saki Ika Wafu Pasta beside her.

The woman looked like she was around the same age as _Onii-Sama_ with shoulder-length spiky, black hair, electric blue eyes with freckles spread across her nose and lightly toned skin. Her facial features were a mixture of Japanese and European, giving her a rather unique look. She was wearing a white robe, a silvery hairpin in the shape of a lily with a diamond in each petal, and a bracelet with the same beads as Kazuma's necklace.

_She must be Inuz- Amane Komaki. _Ren decided.

"My little brother, Ren." _Onii-Sama_ answered, kissing the woman's temple.

_So they're lovers. _The young Kannagi concluded.

His big brother added, "You know, the one I talked about."

She then called his brother something that sounded Russian and began with a _P._

_Pryanichek_. Ren didn't know what that word meant, but if he had to guess by how Amane-San was looking at his brother, it was an affectionate term. Her gaze reminded him of how _Okaa-Sama _looked at _Otou-Sama _when they thought that the two of them were alone.

"You should've texted me that we were going to have a guest come over." Amane-San scolded him in a light tone. "I would've ordered some tea and sweets."

"Sorry, it wasn't on my mind."

She set her gaze on the Krispy Kreme box. "But since you bought me doughnuts, I'll forgive you." Amane-San gave him a peck on the cheek before rolling out of bed, taking the box. "Oh, I also ordered you the biggest bowl of Gyutan Don that they had. I know how hungry you are after a fight."

_Gyutan. That's Onii-Sama's favorite. _Ren remembered. Whenever Gyutan was served for dinner back at home, Kazuma would have a smile on his face and then scarf it down. He would most of the time ask for seconds.

_Onii-Sama_ had that familiar spark in his eyes at the mention of his favorite beef dish. "Ah, thanks, babe."

As Kazuma was sitting on the chair, eating his meal, Amane-San sent Ren a warm smile. The young Kannagi blushed a little. Cousin Shinji was right about how beautiful she was. "Come sit with me, Ren-Kun. We have a lot to talk about. Don't worry though, I'll order some tea and sweets for us."

"Oh, no, that's alr-"

Then she pointed at the hotel room's phone which was closer to _Onii-Sama _than her and said something in Russian. Ren had no idea what she said. Her accent was a strange mix of _Hokkaido-ben _and Eastern European. While she spoke Standard Japanese, Amane-San did let out a few words only common in the North. It's a good thing that he's been around Tatsuya-Kun long enough to know what certain Northern words meant or he would have no idea what the _Raijutsushi _was saying to him.

Kazuma wordlessly passed the phone to her, then went back to his meal.

_Oh, she must have asked him to give her the phone. _Ren deduced.

Amane-San dialed a number and said, "Ah, yes, I would like to have some tea and sweets delivered to Room 2330. Give me a minute, I have to ask." she looked over at Ren, who finally decided to sit next to her. "Ren-Kun, what kind of tea do you want and are you allergic to anything?"

"He's allergic to nuts." _Onii-Sama_ chimed in.

"Peanuts? Walnuts? Almonds?"

"All of them."

"I don't want any sweets that have nuts in it." she said on the phone. "...both are fine...the tea? Well, I want Earl Gray. Strong Earl Gray. Ren-Kun?"

"Oh, um, I'll have Red tea, if they have it." Ren responded as he tried to hide a tone of surprise seeping out of his lips. _Onii-Sama remembered that I'm allergic to nuts. _Ren couldn't help, but to feel a small spring of joy sprout from inside him_._

"And some Red tea. Kazuma, do you want anything?"

"Red wine would be nice."

"Red wine also...in a few minutes, alright, thank you." _Onii-Sama _hung up the phone for her. Amane-San turned her focus on the young Kannagi.

"It's going to take a few minutes before the food gets here, so I think it's a good time to properly introduce ourselves." she smiled, bowing slightly. "I'm Amane Komaki. It's nice to meet you, Ren-Kun."

"It's nice to meet you too." Ren returned the bow. "I'm Kannagi Ren."

"I must apologize though." Amane-San sighed, "If there was a kitchen in here, I would've made you sweets instead. But at least we have doughnuts for now. Here, have one." she pushed the box towards him.

Ren, not wanting to be a bad guest, choose a Pineapple Cake doughnut. "No, it's fine, Amane-San. I don't mind. It was kind of you to even think of me."

"You don't have to be so formal with me. You can call me Komaki." she chewed on a doughnut shaped like a bunny.

"Um, K-Komaki...San..." Ren tried, sheepishly.

Komaki-San frowned, his _Onii-Sama_ chuckled as he finished his meal. "Don't take offense, Komaki. Ren's too polite and formal, especially to strangers. He'll warm up to you eventually."

It took a minute, but the _Raijutsushi_ nodded in acceptance. "I hope we get along well then. I would hate it if I couldn't get along with my boyfriend's brother."

As the three spoke for a while, a knock on the door was heard with a yell of _"Room service."_

When his older brother got up to answer the door and Komaki-San ate another doughnut, Ren sent a quick text to Ayano, explaining where he was and that he was safe. Soon tea was served, Western and traditional Japanese sweets were displayed on a plate, and _Onii-Sama _poured himself a glass of wine.

As Ren took a sip of his tea, savoring its natural flavors of earthy, woodsy, and sweetness, his brows creased in worry. He placed the teacup on its saucer and looked straight at his brother. "Is it true? You're the Contractor, aren't you? You can tell me."

_Onii-Sama _looked at him, confused. "A Contractor? What makes you say that?"

Komaki-San placed her hand on _Onii-Sama_'s knee, comfortingly.

"Well, it's the only explanation of what happened tonight." Ren answered. "A Contractor makes a pact with a Spirit King and is granted powers of his domain. You know this, right?"

"Of course, I do." the _Fuujutsushi_ replied. "That's how the Kannagi Family is able to use _Enjutsu_ today. The first Kannagi of the family was a Contractor to the Spirit King of Fire. It's ancient family history now."

Ren gave Komaki-San a side-glance, wondering how her family received their _Raijutsu. _Honestly, he didn't quite believe that the Inuzuma Family are direct descendants of the Spirit King of Lightning. A relationship between a mortal and an immortal only happens in mythology or those Young Adult novels Kanon-Chan liked to read. But Ren knew better than to ask about her family. _Onii-Sama_'s angry eyes was still etched in his mind.

"But maybe it's not so ancient. There's been rumors circling around the Eastern European Internet about a new Contractor for the Spirit King of Wind and a-"

"And you believe this Ren-Kun?" Komaki-San asked with a frown and a slight tilt to the head. "Not everything on the Internet is true."

"Yes, I know, but _Onii-Sama _has to be! There's no way he would be able to defeat _Otou-Sama_! _Otou-Sama_ is too strong! _Onii-Sama_ would be too weak to do it!"

"I'm sitting right here with my heart breaking, kid." _Onii-Sama_ dryly replied.

Ren recoiled, "I-I'm sorry..."

His older brother chuckled, "I'm just kidding. But look, I know that you're not here just to talk about stupid internet rumors. What's really the issue, Ren?"

"Well...I really need to ask you something," Ren took a breath, clutching his jeans into his fists and continued, "are you the _Fuujutsushi _that has been killing members of our family?"

"No." _Onii-Sama_ stated firmly. Ren felt relief wash over him as he released his fists. "We told that to every Kannagi we came across, but they don't want to believe that I'm innocent."

"Then why won't you do something to clear your name?! Come to the Compound!" Ren pleaded. "Someone's got to believe you!"

"I don't know. Juugo might believe me." _Onii-Sama_ responded. "If I meet up with him, he could get this mess straightened out."

"Then let's go!"

His brother glared at him. Ren faltered. "And give in. No, I'm done doing whatever the Kannagi's wants me to do."

"But why?" Ren asked, his voice cracked a little.

His big brother turned his head, not looking at him. "It's not like I hate the family or anything. It's just I can't forget what they've done to me and I don't think I ever will." he held Komaki-San's hand that was still on his knee. She turned her hand and laced their fingers. "That's why I gave myself a new name and got rid of the old one to liberate myself. The old _Kannagi Kazuma _might've yielded to their commands," then _Onii-Sama_ looked straight into his eyes. "but _Yagami Kazuma _never will. Not an inch."

Ren felt the disappointment flooding through his body as he took his eyes off of his brother and stared at his lap. _So, Onii-Sama doesn't want to be a family anymore._

"I could swallow my pride and mend things with the Kannagi Family, but it really doesn't matter in the long run. The Kannagi's won't be around for much longer."

Ren gasped, utterly shocked. _H-He can't mean that. He can't._

_Onii-Sama_ continued, "Ayano's not strong enough to handle the killer on her own." he snorted. "And dear _Ji-San _is down for the count."

"...h-how can you be so cruel." Ren whimpered, feeling the back of his eyes burn. "This is your family you're talking about! It's in danger! How could you not-"

"It's not my family. I told you blood doesn't equal family."

"Yes, it does!" Ren shouted.

"Now let's get something straight, Ren!" roared _Onii-Sama. _Ren flinch while he felt the corners of his eyes began to water. "_I _didn't abandon the family! The Kannagi's abandoned _me_!"

"B-But can't you-"

"Can I What?! Help them after how they treated me?! The insults! The cruel pranks! The fucked up ways they tried to awaken _Enjutsu _in me! Yeah, right!"

Ren felt his tears fall down his cheeks.

"...Ren, I'm sorry." his brother said, guiltily. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

Komaki-San left her seat and went to the bathroom. Ren covered his face with his hands and sobbed. It wasn't supposed to be this way. _Onii-Sama _was supposed to meet with the family and they were all supposed to fix their relationship; they were supposed to forgive each other and be a family again.

His _Onii-Sama_ was supposed to come home.

"Here Ren-Kun, wipe your eyes." Komaki-San's gentle voice made him look up from his hands and see a few tissues in hers. He took them and wiped his tears.

"I-I just thought that I-I could've c-convinced you to straighten things out with the family, but I couldn't. Y-You won't do it. I-I failed."

_Onii-Sama_ mumbled, still looking guilty, "The first time I see my brother in years and the first thing I do is make him cry." he moved out of his chair and beside Ren on the couch; their shoulders touched. "You can just stay here for tonight. I'll take you back sometime tomorrow."

Ren sniffled and smiled. He'd hugged his brother. "You're the best."

_Onii-Sama_ hugged back with one arm.

"So, now what are we going to do?" Ren felt the back of his shirt being pulled up and his feet were off the ground.

"_We're_ going to bed." the _Fuujutsushi_ yawned loudly.

Komaki-San covered her yawn with her hand. "It's almost midnight. We should get some sleep."

Ren pouted, trying to wiggle himself out of the older man's grasp. "But we have so much catching up to do! Can we please stay up for a bit longer? Please?"

When his _Onii-Sama _saw the puppy eyes, all he did was sighed and rub his face. "...Fine. Just for a bit."

Ren cheered.

* * *

Komaki turned off the wall lamp as Ren-Kun slept in one of the beds. The young boy sure did love to talk, which was good for her and Kazuma as she enjoyed good conversations and Kazuma could catch up on his little brother's life. Ren-Kun chattered about his friends, school, and funny stories about his Track and Field team. It was nice to see her Kazuma reconnect with Ren-Kun, who was one of the only two (or three) Kannagi's that cared about him.

Although, she couldn't help, but to feel a twinge of sadness. Her mind traveled into the Land of Memories with the boiling sounds of Yuk Ohaw being cooked on a fire and hand-printed paintings on cheap MDF boards. Komaki remembers warm hugs and beautiful smiles.

The _Raijutsushi _felt calloused fingers gently caress her hand. She looked down at Kazuma, who had a worried expression on his face. Komaki was standing behind Kazuma's chair with her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"You're staring into space. What's wrong?"

Komaki sighed, playing with their fingers. Back then, Kazuma's hands were soft and untouched by domestic work. He never had to cook or clean for himself since he came from a wealthy family with the Fuuga Clan doing all of the household chores. The first time he tried to cook for himself, the eggs shot up in the air and landed back into the pot; the first time he did the dishes, they ended up a little soapy with pieces of food still on them. Over time, Kazuma got better at living the domestic life.

"I'm just thinking about...family. My _Kaa-San_ specifically." Komaki answered.

When a minute passed, Kazuma said, "Do you want to see her? We can go to Hokkaido and do that."

"I-I... can't. Not now. It's just... it'll be overwhelming to see her now."

Kazuma nodded, accepting her answer. He only said, "Alright. Whenever you're ready, just say the word and I'll fly us up there."

Komaki's lips grew into a small, but grateful smile. _I'm lucky to have him in my life. _She leaned in for a kiss, until pulling back, sensing the familiar dark, _unbalanced_ energy surrounding the hotel. Komaki felt a chill run up through her spine. She rushed to the bedside table to grab her _kopeks_; noticed Ren-Kun awake next to her.

"You guys, what's happening?" Ren-Kun asked, frantically.

"Some idiot sliced the hotel in half!" shouted Kazuma, grunting and catching himself from tripping over when the hotel shook and started to fall.

Kazuma grabbed Ren-Kun's collar and took Komaki's hand as she opened the window. The young Kannagi protested, trying to free himself from his brother's grasp. The three of them jumped out of the window, Ren-Kun's screams were blocked by the heavy winds blowing. Komaki looked down at the ground and saw a familiar Kannagi with reddish-pink hair using _Enraiha _to shoot flames at the falling hotel building.

"_Pryanichek_, you and Ren-Kun go land, I'll deal with Ayano-Chan."

Kazuma took a quick look down at the ground to see the huge building about to smash Ayano.

"Do you want to use my wind to fly?" he asked. Since becoming a couple, Kazuma was the main flyer, using the wind to help the both of them skate across the sky. Komaki didn't mind. It made Kazuma happy, but sometimes Komaki liked to use her own _jutsu_ to fly, all she needed was some electromagnetic fields.

Komaki shook her head, "No, I can fly myself."

"Alright," Kazuma said. Using the wind, he and Ren-Kun flew down to land safely.

Blue static lines emitted from Komaki's body, stretching out and becoming thicker. Komaki stretched out her arms, sending her electrical magic down on the hotel, feeling the metal inside. Electricity surrounded the building. The Royal Bay Hotel floated in the air, a few inches away from Ayano-Chan's face. As Komaki shifted her arms, the hotel moved, now at a decent distance away from the Kannagi Heiress. She dropped the hotel on the ground, huge clouds of black smoke spread throughout the area. Komaki pulled her magic away, her sparks fading back into her body.

Ayano-Chan looked up at her with a mixture of confusion and awe, then her lips curled into a sneer. She screamed something at the _Raijutsushi_, but Komaki was more focused on Kazuma and Ren-Kun.

Still using the electromagnetic fields, Komaki floated down onto the ground with a tiny _thump_.

_Now, focus on the- _Komaki's concentration broke when she heard Kazuma scream, "REN, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Komaki dashed towards the yelling, occasionally wincing at the sharp rocks poking at her bare feet. When she found Kazuma, Komaki saw him dodge out of the way from a purplish-black sharp gust of wind.

"Kazuma!" Komaki shouted, now standing beside him. She took out a _kopek_ as blue static came out of her body. Komaki glared at the dark figure hiding in the shadows. The dark figure, who she figured was a man, had the same energy signature as a Fuuga.

_Just as I thought. _Komaki concluded. "Kazuma, it's the Fuuga's."

"I know. But his aura is more twisted than a normal Fuuga's. So, be careful." he told her. Then Kazuma put on a smirk as he taunted. "Well, well, thanks for your help the other night. We didn't get a chance to meet face-to-face." his smirk turned into a frown. "I'm telling you this now, your fight against the Kannagi Family isn't any of my business, I have no intention of getting in your way. But you attacked Ren, so I'm making it my business!"

Kazuma sent some quick wind attacks, the man with the disturbing _ki_ just stood there as the attacks didn't even phase him.

Komaki took a step, tightening her fingers around her coin. She stretched her one arm out.

"_Onii-Sama_! Please help!" Ren cried in the distance.

Kazuma made eye contact with her, Komaki nodded once and ran towards the young Kannagi's scream.

When she reached the clearing, her whole body froze, feeling the same spine tingling coldness that came from the sickening aura. The area was _drowning _in the dark Fuuga's energy. A possession spell was used here.

"_Yoptel-mopsel_!" Komaki grit her teeth, her sparks popped out, moving erratically, almost flicking out her _kopek _in complete fury.

The _Raijutsushi _heard footsteps running towards her. She knew it was Kazuma. Komaki's sparks disappeared. "Ren-Kun's gone. I-I couldn't do anything." Komaki admitted, guiltily. "I-I'm sor-"

"It's not your fault." Kazuma said, taking her into his arms. "We'll get him back."

"... alright." Komaki took Kazuma's hand and they flew into the night.

* * *

**If you guys can guess what Telenovela Komaki was watching, I'll be so impressed.**

**Russian Tea Culture Facts**

**When you're visiting someone and they offer you a cup of tea, it's a genuine gesture of hospitality. Refusing to drink tea with the host is interpreted as disrespectful. Russians are very straightforward people, so if they are offering you food or drink they see you as someone they can trust and would like to get to know better.**

**It's considered rude to serve tea without some sort of sweet treat. Gingerbread biscuits, waffles, cookies, chocolate candy, baranki (small crispy bagels) and homemade marmalades are typically served with tea. These sweets are what make Russian tea drinking so special.**

**Social gatherings surrounding tea can, and usually do, last for hours. Conversations flow, secrets are revealed, and business deals are made over endless cups of tea. If it wasn't late at night and Komaki wasn't tired, she and Ren would have talked for _hours._**

**Also Russians like their tea strong. How strong? Well, Komaki would have two or three tea bags in her cup and keep the bags in the cup to get all the tea she can out of the bags.**

**There's two sayings describing about Russians and their tea: "When the members of a Japanese delegation saw how Russian people, after having drunk their tea, suck the rest of the tea directly from the teabags, they understood that they would never get the Kuril Islands back." Or, "Soon, instead of the tea 'Cheerfulness,' another tea, named 'Greediness,' will be on sale; it will have all the teabags tied to one single thread."**

**So yeah, the Russians take their tea seriously. There will be more Russian Tea Culture in later chapters.**


	3. The Head of the Kannagi Family

**Sorry about the long wait you guys!**

* * *

**Episode III - The Head of the Kannagi Family**

From the moment she stepped into the crime scene, Kirika could feel the remaining bits of magical energy in the air. She felt a mixture of cool and calm with a small tingling sensation, swirling around with dark _ki._

Last night was an absolute _shitshow_. The hotel's guests had to be evacuated, most of them had to be hospitalized, and many complained about wanting their deposits back. Several News Stations surrounded the area like vultures, questioning the Royal Bay Hotel workers and guests, who were lucky enough to come out unsathed. Kirika can imagine them being irritated as well as shooken up. The hotel manager had to calm the situation and apologize for the inconvenience. He returned all of the guests' deposits and some of their belongings that were found within the damage. Now the city had to pay for the destruction. Although, they did receive a hefty check from the Kannagi Head on account that his daughter was at the scene.

As she walked towards the destroyed hotel and watched out for debris, Kirika ignored the police officers, loud sirens, and the News Vans. A white-haired News Anchor tried to get her attention, but Kirika ignored her. Then she lifted up the yellow _'Danger - Keep Out' _tape and walked under it. The Special Investigator didn't even bother to acknowledge the officer trying to stop her and her partner, Nakamura-Chan.

"This clearly wasn't done with conventional weapons," Kirika stated, staring at the destruction. "So, that just leaves magic. What kind do you think they'd used, Nakamura-Chan?"

Looking around with her sharp eyes, her colleague answered, "Well, it could be _Chijutsu_. But if it were, the whole hotel wouldn't be above ground, but _under_ it. Not _Suijutsu._ Maybe _Enjutsu_? There's some scorch marks around the building. But knowing our resident _Enjutsu _family, the whole hotel would've been burned to the ground." Nakamura-Chan paused for a second, more than likely to collect her thoughts. "With this level of damage, they would've left a more obvious sign."

"Those are reasonable answers, but they're wrong." Kirika responded as she looked at Nakamura-Chan. "There are only two answers to this. A _Fuujutsushi _and a _Raijutsushi_."

"I never heard of a _Fuujutsushi_ strong enough to do something like this." Nakamura-Chan confessed.

Kirika's lips formed a small smile in amusement. "That's right. Their powers tend to be limited. At least that's the most commonly held belief in the Magical Community. However, there are always a few exceptions to the rule."

Nakamura-Chan tilted her head slightly, questioningly, without changing the blankness in her eyes. "And the _Raijutsushi_? While it does look like the scorch marks could've been caused by lightning, that _Raijutsu_ family hardly leaves Hokkaido, except when they're traveling to Russia."

Kirika frowned, turning her head away from her partner to look back at the damage. "The _Raijutsushi_, who I believe is responsible for the markings, has been out of the country for years until now."

"So they're back? For what reason? And what about the _Fuujutsushi_?"

"Oh, him? He'd just arrived from abroad along with the _Raijutsushi_."

"...It sounds like you know them." remarked Nakamura-Chan.

"Yeah, sounds like I do."

* * *

When Kazuma and Komaki reached the halfway point of the bridge, Kazuma stopped and stared at the large _Minka._ Komaki didn't say anything, just looked at the traditional house before putting her gaze on him. She had dark circles under her eyes, probably matching his own. Last night, they searched high and low for Ren, but to no avail. Kazuma couldn't even track him down using his _Fuujutsu_. Komaki wasn't able to find him either, meaning he wasn't around anything metallic.

Once the both of them found a cheap hotel to get some sleep, Kazuma wrestled with himself. He could either continue his search with only Komaki or ask for help from the Kannagi's. Only after an hour worth of sleep, Kazuma swallowed his pride and told Komaki that she was finally going to see his former home.

The Kannagi Compound. The place where he lived with his former family in the traditional Yanaka District. Uncles, Aunties, and Cousins; his parents. Most of them mocked and belittled him. His older cousins pulled cruel pranks on him and no one cared. His Uncles put him through unsafe situations that were supposed to awaken his _Enjutsu_. When it didn't, as he'd cried in pain, his Uncles would call him degrading names.

_"Get up. That didn't hurt. Quit acting like a bitch."_

_"You're such a pussy."_

Or they would make it about them.

_"I've done this to get my Fire-Magic. Cousin Kaito did too. You're just soft."_

His Aunties thought they were being slick. They'd never talk about him when he was around. But he knew what happened behind closed doors. The Aunties would gather around in one of the Sitting Rooms like they were at a campfire and tell the juiciest gossip about him.

_"I'm telling you, that child is cursed."_

_"I can't imagine not being able to do Enjutsu. So pitiful. Living a life being so weak."_

But unlike his Aunties, there was one woman who'd never sugar-coat or beat around the bush for him.

_"I wish I could be proud of you." _said his _Ba-San_.

_Jokes on them. _Kazuma thought, narrowing his eyes. _I'm stronger now. _"Well, babe, here it is. Home Sweet Home." he scoffed. "And to think I told myself I would never come back here."

"I know, _pryanichek_, but this is for Ren-Kun. You're brave for doing this." Komaki told him before yawning.

"It's not like I have a choice."

His love looked back at the Compound, rather unimpressed. "This wasn't what I pictured though. I was imagining a big moat filled with lava and flames rising up occasionally."

Despite how heavy-hearted he felt, Kazuma chuckled. "Yeah, you would think that with how high and mighty they act. But when it comes to style, they don't have any."

"That's one thing you share with the Kannagi's." he'd side-eyed her. Komaki quickly added, "But you've been getting better at styling."

Kazuma took a breath and steeled himself. "Let's go."

The moment when they'd set foot through the gate, several Kannagi's jumped out suddenly, surrounding them. Kazuma stood in front of Komaki.

"Don't move another inch, Kazuma!" one of his former cousins shouted.

"What the fuck are you doing here?! Come to finish the job?!"

Unnerved, Kazuma said, "I just want to speak to Juugo. So let us through."

One of them scoffed, "So, we're just supposed to let you guys go pass? Is that right?"

"You murdered five of our family members in _cold blood_ and you have the nerve to come here?!"

"You're gonna pay!"

Kazuma's lips curled into a smirk, as his usual confidence came flooding back. "Well, what do you know? You guys are still the same. Ganging up on me, like the cowards you always were."

All of them sneered, calling forth Fire Spirits. One of the _Enjutsushi_s leered at Komaki, ogling her. She shuffled her body uncomfortably, inching closer to her lover. Kazuma glared at him as he felt Komaki's hand tighten on his sleeve. He started to gather wind around his feet.

The _hentai _purred, "You might want to move out of the way, sweetheart. Wouldn't want you to get burned."

Without giving him a glance, Komaki simply said, "You should be more worried about yourselves."

"Your funeral. Get them!"

Fire shot out of their hands, coating him and Komaki. As he heard maniacal laughter, Kazuma simply created a twister to disperse the flames. The _Raijutsushi _brushed some hair off of her black dress, unburned.

"W-what? You fucker!"

"I told you. We don't have time for this." Kazuma exclaimed. Gusts of powerful winds shot forward, the weaklings flew, spun the air then landed hard into the dirt.

All of them groaned as some turned to lay on their sides, holding their stomachs, trying to get up. One of them spat out, "I-I'll kill you, Kazuma and your bitc-."

"That's enough!" bellowed a deep, masculine voice. Kazuma recognized it. He grabbed Komaki's hand, tightening it.

His eyes connected with Juugo's graying-green ones. Kazuma felt a lump in his throat, heat rising from the inside his neck. After four years, he was seeing the man who was more of a father to him than his own _Ji-San_. Back then, Juugo always gave him a place to clear his mind and to wipe his tears when he was being treated cruelly. Juugo was always calm, almost serene. Kazuma remembers Juugo quietly having tea with him, looking over some paperwork with _Ishikawa Sayuri _playing in the background on an old record player.

The Kannagi Head still had long grayish-white hair and lightly tanned skin, although he did gain a few more wrinkles. Instead of wearing a red _kimono_, like did years ago, Juugo wore one of different shades of green. He still had the same glossy, bright red, Fritz-style cane with an intricate design of an orange flame curling around the stick. The beautiful cane was actually a gift from his _Ji-San _of all people.

Juugo glared down at his family members as he leaned on his cane. "Is this truly how we treat our guests?"

"B-But _Sousho_-"

The Head of the Kannagi Family slammed his cane on the ground. "QUIET, NOW!" the several other Kannagi's reluctantly obeyed the order. Juugo looked at Kazuma, losing his glare, trading it for a more neutral, but joyful expression. "Kazuma, it's good to see you. It's been too long."

Kazuma released a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. He loosened his grip on Komaki's hand while he nodded in greeting, "Yeah, you too."

Juugo then turned his gaze on the _Raijutsushi_. "And you must be the Lightning-Magic User."

Komaki nodded and bowed, "Yes, I'm Amame Komaki. _Hajimemashite._"

Juugo bowed to her respectfully, "It's nice to meet you too. Now, Kazuma, I was told that you and your father had a reunion."

Kazuma huffed out a laugh, "Oh, you mean when I kicked his ass."

Juugo barked out a chuckle as Komaki giggled. "Indeed. I wasn't aware of that."

"But I'm not here to talk about that." Kazuma said, his face retorted back to seriousness. "Ren's in big trouble. He was kidnapped last night."

"By whom?" Juugo's tone was still cool, but the _Fuujutsushi _could hear worry laced within his voice.

"A Wind-Magic User. Probably the same guy who has been bumping off Kannagi's lately." Kazuma responded.

"But we don't know what he would want with Ren-Kun." Komaki told Juugo. "Do you have any idea, Kannagi-San?"

Juugo only let out a thoughtful grunt. Kazuma narrowed his eyes, as he said, "So, you do know."

"We can talk about this inside. Come, we have much to discuss." Juugo replied, turning away. He limped towards the house with his cane.

Kazuma and Komaki's eyes met. Kazuma knew that Komaki shared his suspension. Without a word, the both of them followed the Kannagi Head.

* * *

Kazuma has grown in the last four years. He was much taller, almost as tall as him. Juugo noticed that he finally lost all the baby fat in his face. He looked more mature and sharp. Juugo could feel a change in his aura; how he walked, stood, and spoke to others. Kazuma was no longer the little boy who cried to anyone who would listen. Now he was confident, embracing the strength that Juugo always believed him to have within. He could tell that Kazuma grew into a fine young man.

As Juugo walked through the river of trees, hearing the Autumn leaves crunch under his steps, he looked back at the _Raijutsushi_, Amane Komaki-San.

The first thing he noticed was the dark circles under her eyes, similar to Kazuma's. More than likely, the two of them didn't get a lot of sleep last night. The young woman looked to be in her early twenties, around the same age as the _Fuujutsushi_. She had lightly toned skin, freckles running across her nose with electrifying blue eyes and long black, spiky hair, tied in a simple ponytail with a silvery hairpin in the shape of a lily with a diamond in each petal. The _Raijutsushi _had a mixture of Japanese and European features, which from what he heard, was common within the Inuzuma Family. Although, lightly toned skin wasn't a common feature as most of the family members were pale-skinned, at least from his knowledge. She wore a simple black dress that reminded Juugo of the little Goth girl from that old American TV show about the creepy family with the disembodied hand; with black stockings, and pointed-toe ankle booties of the same color with a pair of _ninkari_ \- large, hooped earrings, capped with a heavy ball at the bottom.

_Interesting. _Juugo commented, thoughtfully, as he turned his head away from the young woman. _Ainu earrings_.

Shinji was right. She was very beautiful, but the most beautiful woman in the world would always be his wife.

Juugo stopped to look at the enormous garden with violently red lotuses floating smoothly and gently on the pond as a little island was at the center. The little island had two slim trees, shrubbery, and pure white tulips; the petals danced as the soft wind brushed across them.

"It's beautiful." Amane-San said. "The garden, I mean."

Juugo gave her a small smile. "Thank you. My wife remodeled it years ago." he then landed his eyes on the Wind-Magic User. "Does it bring you back memories, Kazuma?"

Kazuma scowled at the garden before turning his head, not exactly looking at Juugo, but at his general direction. He appeared to be elsewhere in his thoughts. Kazuma's face morphed into one filled with stoicism.

"_No._" he replied, cold as ice.

Amane-San was taken aback by his tone. A second later, she widened her eyes, whipping her towards the garden before turning back to Kazuma. "I-Is this where they...?" her voice wobbled. Kazuma said nothing. Amane-San gasped, her blue eyes glistened. "I-I'm so sorry-"

Then she called him a word Juugo didn't recognize in the Japanese language. Something beginning with a _P. Pryanichek._

"It's okay." Kazuma only said. "Let's just go."

Juugo glanced back at the pond, then sucked in a breath. _Oh, no. I remember now._

_It was eight years ago on a chilly, Autumn day, the leaves were changing color from green to brown and red while falling off of the trees. Juugo was in the Meeting Room, looking over some paperwork with Ishikawa Sayuri playing in the background. He was preparing for a meeting with the Branch Family Heads._

_As he worked, Juugo could feel some of the stress getting to him. Juugo loved his family, but they could be so bull-headed at times and ended up having shouting matches while burning his tatami mats. They were too fiery, too passionate; it was the Kannagi Blood running through their veins. Or maybe he was getting old. Perhaps it was the reason for him not acting like he was in his younger years, all hotheaded and hormonal._

_Reading and shuffling through his reports, Juugo took a hit of his cigarette - the Seven Stars brand, the only brand he'll ever buy - and blew out a white cloud of smoke. He's been slowing down on his habit, hoping to quit cold turkey soon for his daughter's sake. Ayano just learned from school that smoking was bad and could kill you. So when she saw her father with a cigarette in his mouth, instead of yelling at him like he suspected, Ayano cried and begged him to stop smoking._

_"I already lost Mother! I'm not losing you too!"_

_Ever since he's been slowing down on his smoking. Only having a cigarette when he's stressed._

_Flicking his ashes with a sigh, Juugo heard a scream coming from outside. It was a boyish scream followed by childish laughter. Curious, Juugo put out his cigarette, grabbed his cane and walked out of the Meeting Room onto the engawa, listening. Then he heard more screaming and crying along with a "PLEASE! STOP!"_

_Juugo knew that boyish voice. It was Kazuma and it sounded like he was in trouble. As fast as he could, Juugo ran towards the shouting, hearing more children laughing. His right leg was roaring in pain, burning, aching. He fell to the ground, tasting the dirt and leaves. Juugo got up and spat out the dirt; he'd continued on running until he reached the garden._

_The Head of the Kannagi Family widened his eyes when he saw several boys from the Branch Families holding down Genma's son, Kazuma, into the pond by his head and shoulders. There was a little girl standing on the side frozen with her mouth open, gaping. Kazuma's arms flared about, trying to get out of the boys' clutches while gasping for air._

_"HEY!" Juugo shouted, getting closer to the children. The children froze, shocked. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"_

_The boys released Kazuma and ran. One of the boys grabbed the girl by the arm, trying to pull her. She shook her head, blinking, then looked at Juugo and ran with the boy._

_Juugo kneeled down by the edge of the pond and helped Kazuma out of the water. He coughed as Juugo patted him on the back._

_"Kazuma, are you alright?" Juugo asked, speaking to him like he was a wounded animal._

_Kazuma looked up at him, still breathing in and out, trying to normalize breath. His big orangish-brown eyes shined before the tears fell onto his face. He collapsed on Juugo and hugged him tightly, sobbing. Juugo didn't say anything as he felt his kimono getting soaked; he only held Kazuma._

_During the meeting, Juugo brought the incident up to the other Branch Families. Some of them were disturbed and punished their children severely. While others didn't take it too seriously, but promised to punish their children. However, those children only got reduced gaming and TV time with additional training hours. Honestly Juugo was beyond angry, downright pissed even, but he couldn't dictate how the parents dealt with their children. He may be the Head of the family, but there were rules that even he had to obey. Juugo only hoped that the children would reflect on their actions and change to be better._

"My apologies, Kazuma." Juugo said, giving a slight bow. "I've forgotten what occurred here all those years ago."

"... It's fine." Kazuma waved away the concern. "Come on. We need to find Ren."

Amane-San looked like she wanted to protest, but all she said was, "Alright."

As they continued their walk, Juugo saw that her blue eyes were _burning_. They were filled with a molting fire that could only be produced in Hell.

The Kannagi Head just hoped that no one would think to attack the woman scorned.

After taking their shoes off and leaving them below the _engawa_, Juugo asked, "Would you like some refreshments? Tea? Snacks?"

"No, thanks." Kazuma replied, sitting down on a _zabuton_.

"If you don't mind, I would like to have some tea. Black or Green is fine." Amane-San said, sitting next to Kazuma like a well-mannered lady with her hands folded on her lap.

A few minutes later, tea was served by a girl with protuberant eyes, donning a whitish-blue _kimono_. She brought Juugo a black book with the title _Fuuga Clan Members_ in sharp, white _kanji_. The young girl looked at Kazuma with a scrunched up face like she had smelled something foul, but then scurried away after seeing Amane-San's fiery glare.

Kazuma skimmed through the book, flipping the pages as Amane-San sipped her tea, peering into the book too. He stopped flipping the pages when he reached the middle of the book, Kazuma and Amane-San shared a glance before handing the book back to Juugo.

"Here he is." Kazuma said, pointing to the photo. "He had some kind of strange aura around him."

"It was vile. I've never felt such... darkness." responded Amane-San, shivering like a chill had passed.

Juugo eyed at the photo, his forehead creased pensively. It was a man with messy black hair, sunken dark eyes with many lines underneath and hollow cheeks. He appeared sickly, yet still youthful in the face.

"Just as I suspected." Juugo muttered.

"Kannagi-San, if I may ask," Amane-San started. "why do you have these files? Is it to keep track of your _slaves_?"

Amane-San sounded polite, as she had been throughout their exchanges, but Juugo heard an edge to it. It was probably for Kazuma's sake that she was being cordial, or maybe it was due to him being a Family Head and she being a guest in his house.

Calmly, Juugo said, "I can understand why you think that way. And I can agree that the position the Fuugo Clan is in within our household is akin to slavery."

Taken aback, Amane-San blinked. A second later, she finally founded her words, "So, why don't you free them?" her voice risened a little, her accent sounded more _Hokkaido-ben _than Eastern European. "Do you believe that slavery is good for them? To keep them in place? Believing that they can't function in the world without a master? That they-"

Juugo raised a hand, causing her to pause. "Please, allow me to explain. I-"

Suddenly, the _shoji _doors slammed open, his daughter bursted in. Fire blazed in her eyes and a growl escaped her lips. She held a flaming _Enraiha_ in her hand.

Ayano raised the sacred sword above her head, ready to swing down, "KAZUMA! YOU'RE MINE-"

_Enraiha _clattered onto the floor, the flames dissipated, leaving it bare. Juugo had to blink a few times to process what happened so quickly. He noticed two skid lines of small, light blue electrical sparks coming out of the floor, starting from Amane-San's _zabuton _to her forefeet. She held both of Ayano's wrists, one was up high in the air as the other was lowered and twisted, facing _Enraiha_. His Heir struggled as Amane-San was trying to keep hold of her, struggling as well.

"LET ME GO, INUZUMA!"

"Ayano-Chan," Amane-San said as calmly as she could through the struggling. "I'm not going to let you attack Kazuma. You need to calm down."

His daughter sneered, "YOU SHUT UP! HE'S GOING-"

"AYANO!" Juugo shouted. She stopped moving and turned her head to look at him, giving him a wide-eyed stare that reminded him of a deer caught in headlights.

"I-I thought you were in trouble." Ayano shakily replied.

"No, but you are, young lady."

His daughter let a flustered squeal. Seeing that Ayano had lost her murderous intent, Amane-San slowly, but surely, lowered the younger girl's wrists and loosened her grip before releasing her. The _Raijutsushi _picked up _Enraiha _and handed it back to Ayano. Ayano, nonplussed, took the sword, stared at it, back at Amane-San and back at the sword. _Enraiha _disappeared in a burst of flames.

Still confused, Ayano asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Because it's yours and I want your trust, Ayano-Chan." Amane-San said like it was the obvious answer, which left his daughter to stand there, surprise written all over her face. Amane-San returned to her seat. "I apologize about your floor, Kannagi-San." she bowed.

Juugo waved it off. "No worries. I have to replace it every month due to fire." he turned to his daughter, who flinched under his disapproving gaze. "You have disobeyed me for the last time. You were told to stay home last night. I paid a hefty amount of money to the Royal Bay Hotel for the damages on account of you being there. And now you draw your sword on my guest!"

"B-but he's the _Fuujutsushi _who had been killing Kannagi's!" his daughter pointed an accused finger at Kazuma, who throughout the whole Ayano and Amane-San's scrimmage, was cool as a cucumber.

"I told you, I didn't do it." Kazuma replied, taking a drink of Amane-San's tea.

His Heir scoffed, "Yeah, right, of course it wasn't! You better stop lying!"

"Enough!" Juugo commanded. Ayano went quiet. "It's true that it's a _Fuujutsushi_, but it's not Kazuma. He's not our adversary here." he looked down at his lap, feeling regret rise up from the pit of his stomach. "It's the Fuuga Clan."

"Huh?" is all his daughter said.

"They have decided it was the time to take their revenge against our family."

"But why?" Ayano questioned.

Soon, his daughter was sitting next to Kazuma on a _zabuton_. She didn't even try to hide the mistrust etched on her face.

Juugo laid out the black book in front of the three. "This is the person Kazuma encountered, Kazamaki Ryuuya. He's the son of Kazamaki Hyoue and Kazamaki Suzuha. When Kazuma told me this, I had the Fuuga House searched, but nothing came up. Either the evidence was taken or burned. I can't prove if _all_ of the Fuuga's are involved, but I believe the majority are involved with this insurrection."

"But _Otou-Sama_, it doesn't make any sense." Ayano puzzlely admitted. "The Fuuga's have been serving our family for generations now." she gave Kazuma a dirty look. "If you ask me, it's this guy who we can't trust, not them."

"If you ask _me_, you're a stubborn, spoiled brat." Kazuma snarked.

"I AM NOT!"

Kazuma taunted, "Once you made up your mind about something, you won't change it. Even with all of the evidence that proves you wrong."

"WHAT?! TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Ayano-Chan, do you remember what I said days ago? Our conversation?" Amane-San jumped into the argument. "_'The oppressed fought back, tired of their oppressors mistreating them.' _Have you thought about it?"

His Heir was silent. Her answer was clear.

Juugo could sense the disappointment coming from her as she sagged her shoulders. Amane-San closed her eyes, releasing a sigh. "You need to understand that throughout history, there has been many cultures that were subjected to oppression, slavery and imperialism. There was the Alantic Slave Trade when America was just Colonies. Millions of Africans were taken to become slaves in the New World. The Colonists pushed the Indigenous people out of their homes, believing it was their Divine right to do so when they wanted more land. What they have in common is fighting against their masters and oppressors."

His daughter, who, from what Juugo observed, _very much_ disliked Amane-San with how she threw her dirty looks, actually appeared to be listening to her History lesson.

"But we're not like-"

Amane-San continued on like she didn't hear Ayano. "Years later, America took over Hawaii when it was its own Kingdom before it was annexed. There were absolutely _no_ Hawaiians present at the meeting, mind you. The same thing happened to the Ryukyu Kingdom during the Meiji Era. But _oh_, Shō Tai was given a Marquis Rank, so everything was _fine_." she rolled her blue eyes, letting out a _tch_.

At this point, she wasn't even looking at his daughter anymore. Instead, Amane-San focused on the _tatami _mats. "There are my _Kaa-San_'s people, the Ainu, who had to assimilate into a more "civilized" way of life, just like all of the other Indigenous people across the world. Most hide their roots so that they don't face discrimination. My _Kaa-San_ never did, so I won't." the _Raijutsushi _gestured to her earrings.

Amane-San scowled as her hands bundled up her skirt in anger. Kazuma silently laid his hand on top of hers'. Amane-San carried on, "My _Kaa-San_ would understand. _I_ understand."

The way Amane-San looked at Ayano, dead in the eye, made his daughter flinch a little. The _Raijutsushi _asked, "Have you ever had someone, a grown adult, look at you in disgust and tell her children not to play with you, because "_She's Ainu. She's gross. Don't play with her" _while you were just a child in the sandbox at a park, behaving like a normal child, then asking your _Kaa-San_ why did that woman say that to you and why are you gross?"

"And that's only just one experience. There's many more, like my _Kaa-San_ being rejected from a job when they discovered that she was Ainu. One time she got punched in the face by another mother when I was trying to defend myself from a boy. He was saying cruel things to me, relating to my Ainu heritage and my _Kaa-San_ told him to stop. He ran away, only to come back with his mother, who was screaming at my _Kaa-San _before punching her in the face. I was six when that happened." her blue eyes glistened with tears, Juugo saw Kazuma's brow crinkled angrily. Amane-San held in her tears with a small sniffle. "Do _you_ or your family have a long history of forced assimilation and persecution? Do you have people who hate you for simply _existing_? Do you, Ayano-Chan?"

His daughter just stared at Amane-San, opening her mouth then closing it. Her amber eyes morphed into something akin to sympathy; finally she said, "No, I don't and I'm sorry you went through that, but my family isn't like that. Yeah, we fought the Fuuga Clan 300 years ago. We could've killed them all, but we didn't. We gave them a new life, a life away from being just _Ninjas_. We gave them new shelter, clothes, and food. We never mistreat-"

"That's the same thing Slave Masters and Imperialists said." Amane-San said bluntly. "Just because you give someone the basic essentials, it doesn't mean that you're a good person. You can easily use it against them, knowing that you have the power to do so. You can say something to the lines of, '_If you don't do this, then I'll take this away from you or kick you out.' _Trust me, I have experiences like that too."

Juugo raised an eyebrow curiously, wondering what she meant by that. The more and more Amane-San speaks, the more interesting and mysterious she is.

Whatever sympathy she had on her face was lost as Ayano glared at the _Raijutsushi_. With a sneer, Ayano yelled, "I'm not going to sit here to listen to you talk badly about my family! You don't know us! You just believe whatever Kazuma told you, huh?! Well, newsflash, he's a liar! He's just jealous-"

"Yeah, I'm so jealous-" Kazuma started.

"Ha! See-"

"-that I'm not a stubborn, spoiled brat like you." Kazuma finished.

"Fuck you!"

"Sorry, but I like women of age and not related to me. Though, I didn't know you were into that, Princess."

Ayano's face burst into violent red as she stood up from her _zabuton_. With a snarl, shoulders tense, and her fists clenched tightly, ready to start a fight.

"Ayano!" Juugo yelled. "Sit down!"

"B-but _Otou-Sama_-"

"_Now_."

Her body loosened, still glaring at his two guests. His daughter flopped back down on her _zabuton_ with a pout, crossed arms, and an angry brow. Juugo sighed as he thought, _Just like Shouko as always._

"As I was saying to Amane-San earlier," Juugo began. "The Fuuga's are akin to slaves." he raised a hand to stop his Heir from rejecting his words. "I'm sorry you have to hear this, Ayano, but it needs to be said. It's _been_ needed to be said. After the war, the _Shogunate_, who gave our Clan the order to eliminate the Fuuga's, had a change of heart. Instead, he decided to make the surviving Fuuga Family members our servants as a gift. It didn't matter how we treated them; the Fuuga's were our _property_. Some committed suicide, taking their children with them as they decided that death would be better than serving your enemy for the rest of your life. Of course, some tried running away, but when they were captured and brought back to us, we punished them." Juugo swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbed. He felt the shame of his ancestors rising in his chest as a burning sensation. "We would hang them upside down before burning their backs or hold their heads down in a barrel filled with water, almost causing them to drown."

His two guests and daughter widened their eyes and dropped their jaws. Juugo continued, "We've done terrible things to the Fuuga's. Yes, the jobs they did were dishonorable, but what we did to them was _inhumane_."

"B-but," Ayano mumbled, her lips trembled. "W-why isn't in the Ancient Texts? Where's the proof?"

"History is written by the winners." Juugo said, sullenly. "Do you think that we would write down what we did to the Fuuga Clan? Truly? We'll write down that a member has died and how, but in a grossly simplified version, because their lives didn't matter to us. The reason why I know this is because I was curious about the Fuuga's culture and history. I asked for diaries, journals, and I spoke to them. Just like you, Ayano, I didn't believe them. I was young, ignorant, and prideful. Until I looked into our Ancient Texts, including written accounts, journals and diaries. I matched Dates to certain events, dug even deeper and discovered our family's bloody history. From then on, I tried to lessen the animosity between our Clans, hoping that one day the Branch Families could agree to free them."

"But you're the Head of the Family." Amane-San said, confused. "Can't you just free them yourself?"

Juugo shook his head. "I may be the Head of the Family, but even I have rules that I must abide by. In our family, when there's a serious decision that has to be made, the Branch Family Heads and I come together to vote on what needs to be done. Even as the Head of the whole family, I can't overrule the Majority. This is to ensure that the Branch Family Heads also have power to avoid civil conflicts."

"Oh." Amane-San nodded, understandingly. "In the Inuzuma Family, the Head is _the Head_. No voting or anything like that. Whatever the Head says goes. But I have another question, Kannagi-San."

"Go ahead," Juugo responded.

"If _you_ could see that the Fuuga's were basically slaves, then how did Ayano-Chan end up with the mindset she has?"

"Hey!" Ayano shouted.

Juugo sighed with closed eyes. "It was my own fault for her mindset. I thought she wasn't ready to hear about the atrocities we did to the Fuuga's. It was too graphic for a child to hear. I was planning on telling her when she was older. Although, I was still rather hands-off when it came to developing her personal beliefs. I'd wanted her to explore the world through her eyes and form her own opinions without any biased outlooks. I believed that she would see the Fuuga Clan as equals, especially to her, the Heir of the Kannagi Family."

The Head of the Kannagi Family saw Kazuma look at his daughter in disbelief as Amane-San appeared thoughtful as Ayano was surprised.

Juugo continued, "The only action I did was saying some subtle, but truthful compliments towards the Fuuga's. I even did it more so when my family was around me. I was hoping that they would catch on. However, my laissez-faire approach was a mistake. But Ayano is young, she still has a chance to form a new way of thinking."

Juugo spoke with such pride that Ayano had some pink coloring her cheeks. "_O-otou-Sama_..." then Ayano's reddish-pink hair bounced as she shook her head. "But there's nothing wrong with my line of thinking."

Kazuma rolled his eyes so hard that Juugo was afraid that they were going to pop out of his head.

Amane-San then said to him, "Yes, as you said, she's still young. We'll always look back and think '_what the hell was I doing? How angsty was I?' _I know I do that from time to time."

Juugo chuckled, "Yes, quite. I do the same." his face became grim. "Now, we understand that the Fuuga's used Kazuma as a scapegoat, hoping to divert our attention from the real murderer."

"They were always smart." commented Kazuma. "But why would they kidnap Ren?"

Ayano gasped, turning her gaze onto Kazuma then back to him.

"Why? It's because he's a part of the Head Family." Juugo answered.

Ayano slammed her hands on the _tatami _mats. "Wait a minute! Ren was kidnapped?! Why didn't anyone say anything to me?!"

"We were getting to it." Kazuma deadpanned.

Juugo gave Ayano _the look_, she calmed down sheepishly. "During the war, we found a way to defeat the Fuuga's. We took away their source of power by sealing it."

"Source of power?" Ayano asked her father. "What was it?"

"I know what it is." Kazuma said. "It's a Spirit." Amane-San agreed with him.

Juugo nodded, "Yes, and they worship this Being as their new God. They've prayed to the Spirit King of the Wind, hoping to gain more power. But they were ignored, so they lost their faith and replaced their Spirit King with something else. A _youma_; a powerful, bloodthirsty one. They call it Lord Geiho."

Juugo saw Kazuma suck in a breath as Amane-San tightened her hands on her skirt.

"It can't be..." Kazuma muttered.

"That's right. Ren has been chosen to be a sacrifice for their revived _youma_."

Kazuma's brow creased in rage, his hands curled into fist with gritted teeth. Amane-San looked like she was going to faint. She turned to Kazuma with shaky eyes, "_P-pryanichek_..."

Seeing how pale she was, Kazuma placed a hand on the _Raijutsushi_'s head and buried his nose in her hair near her ear. He whispered something that made Amane-San nod as tears escaped from her eyes. Kazuma wiped them before kissing her forehead.

Amane-San took in a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm alright." she said quietly. "I-I'm sorry, I-"

"You have nothing to apologize for." Kazuma told her gently.

Amane-San pulled away from him and looked down at his collar bone for some reason then fiddled with a bracelet that Juugo now noticed. In fact, he noticed a necklace around Kazuma's neck. The bracelet and necklace were the same: a black cord with three beads, two were of different shades of blue - azure and electric with a rose pink bead in the middle. Juugo immediately knew that that azure blue bead represented Kazuma on the account that the symbolic color for _Fuujutsushi_s is azure blue as the electric blue symbolized Amane-San for her _jutsu _and probably her eyes. But he didn't know what the rose pink bead represented. Maybe it represented their love? Rose pink did symbolize happiness, a person's gentleness and grace. Juugo shook his head as there were more pressing matters.

"Apologies, Kannagi-San," Amane-San said, bowing. She still was losing color to her face. "You may continue."

"...alright. As I was saying, we trapped Lord Geiho by confining it with a seal made out of a particular type of crystal imbued with powerful Magic. _Sun Mashenka_, a rare type of elemental fire crystal. Anyone touching it would be horribly burned beyond recognition. Although, there are exceptions to this rule; namely immediate members of the Kannagi Head Family. Our bodies can never be burned, so only by manipulating a Kannagi could the Fuuga Clan ever break the _Sun Mashenka _seal that in turn will free the trapped _youma_, which will then take residence in the Clan's chosen Host. In this way, its power could be extended to every clan member, making them most formidable indeed." Juugo looked down at the photo of Kazamaki Ryuuya. The sickly boy wasn't much older than Kazuma. His immune system wasn't the strongest, so he spent most of his life confined in his bed. Now with a dark power in his hands, Kazamaki probably felt strong for the first time in his life. Juugo felt guilty that it took an evil entity for the boy to feel that way. "Now we know that the intended Host to be Kazamaki Ryuuya, the Head of the Fuuga Clan's son. I've reached this conclusion by reading the Ancient Texts passed through the Kannagi Family. It's one of the facts we didn't whitewash in our family history."

"But _Otou-Sama_," Ayano sounded tense. "What...will happen to Ren?"

As he kept his composure, Juugo felt the distress for his young relative fill up in his chest. Ren was just a twelve-year-old boy; his life was just truly beginning. It was the time for him to start thinking about his place in the world, his future path of what he wanted to be and having a first girlfriend (or boyfriend, romantic partner, whatever. Juugo didn't particularly care, as long as Ren was happy. He didn't know about Genma though). It wasn't too long ago that Ren was asking him about the age when he started to shave. He remembered the young Kannagi running a hand over his chin, hoping to feel even the littlest of hair. Ren told him that he wanted to look more manly. Juugo said that he was fine the way he was. Although he did crack a smile when Ren excitedly told him and his father that he finally got some armpit hair.

And now, Ren was going to be used as a sacrifice.

"After when he breaks the seal for them, the _youma _will know he's descended from those who had imprisoned it and will then take its revenge. No doubt devouring him completely, every fragment of Ren's soul."

Ayano's uttered, "Oh no..."

"I'm afraid so. The Fuuga Clan means to sacrifice Ren. I honestly blame myself for this outcome."

"No, it's not your fault, _Otou-Sama_." his Heir's amber eyes became determined. "I've heard enough of this." she stood up from her _zabuton_. "We have to go find him. No matter what. I can't forgive what the Fuuga's have done. If they wanted help, they could've asked."

"'_Could've asked_,' huh?" Kazuma mocked. "You make it sound so easy. Didn't you hear Juugo? Your family _tortured _them. For 300 years. Burning their backs, almost drowning them. I don't even want to know what other fucked up things you did to them."

"B-but...then something must of-"

"If you say that they deserved their horrible punishments for whatever reason, then you're a terrible person." Kazuma stated bluntly.

Visibly shaken, Ayano hollered, "I AM NOT! I'M NOT TERRIBLE! I'M TRYING TO MAKE SENSE OF THIS! ALL OF THIS! I DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE THAT THE FAMILY I'M PROUD TO BE A PART OF IS TERRIBLE! I DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE THAT THE PEOPLE I LOVE ARE AWFUL! I DON'T! SO, FUCK YOU, KAZUMA!"

Ayano had tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. She furiously wiped them with her sleeve; Ayano stared down at Kazuma.

Kazuma was silent, his eyes were empathetic for a few seconds before losing the expression. But Juugo noticed it. "I know that this is hard for you, but whitewashing history won't solve anything. You should learn from it, so that when you become the Head of the Family, you won't make the same mistakes as your ancestors."

Ayano was floored. Kazuma actually sounded soft to her, just a little soft. Listening to the two second cousins during the meeting were only filled with scathing words and insults. Juugo believed that this might be the first time that they haven't spit acid at each other.

"_Otou-Sama_, please," Ayano begged, "where's the Fuuga Clan now? Tell me, so I can go rescue him."

"Ayano, you're not strong enough-"

"I can't sit here and do nothing! I won't let this happen! Ren's only twelve! He wasn't put on his Earth to be eaten by some _youma_!"

Amane-San fell to the ground on her side, her face was white as a ghost and covered in sweat.

"KOMAKI!" Kazuma screamed, quickly taking her into his arms. He checked if she was breathing with his fingers before unbuttoning the front of her dress, revealing a lavender lacy bra. Kazuma laid her flatly down on the _tatami_ mats and lifted her feet up on his knelt-up thighs. He used his Magic to fan cool air on her face.

"Kazuma, do you want me to call for help?" Juugo asked, looking at the _Raijutsushi_ worriedly.

Kazuma shook his head, "No, it's fine. I can take care of her." he wiped the sweat off of her face, as he whispered, "Come on, babe."

About two minutes later, Amane-San's eyes fluttered open. Kazuma exhaled a breath, placing a hand on her cheek. "Komaki, can you hear me?"

Amane-San, with Kazuma's help while he said, "slowly, slowly," rose off the floor like a Vampire coming out of a coffin.

"I'm alright." she slid her feet off of Kazuma's thighs, then noticed her dress unbuttoned. Amane-San blushed, Juugo looked away to give her some privacy. When he looked back, her dress was buttoned and she was finishing her tea with Kazuma watching her closely, in case she was going to faint again at any moment.

"What happened? Was it something I said?" Ayano questioned. Juugo heard a small amount of concern in her voice.

Amane-San just responded with a "No, it's nothing."

"But-"

"She said it's nothing." Kazuma replied, bitingly.

Ayano didn't say anything for a second, probably wondering what she could say to Kazuma and Amane-San. She decided to turn her attention to her father. "_Otou-Sama_, give me the location of the seal! I'm going now!"

"Wait," Amane-San said. Her voice regained its strength as her usual coloring was coming back. "no offense, Ayano-Chan, but if you go after them, you won't make it far with Kazamaki on their side."

"What you need is back up," said Kazuma. "and I don't mind providing it."

"I don't mind either." Amane-San added, as she stood up with the _Fuujutsushi_'s hand on the small of her back. When Kazuma opened his mouth, she raised a hand. "_Pryanichek_, I'm coming. I know I just fainted, but I want to save Ren-Kun too. Besides, you know that I'll just follow you, so there's no point in arguing."

"Y-you what? You both want to come with me?" Ayano said, shocked.

"Kazuma, Amane-San," Juugo started. "Kazamaki will use all his power to whip the Spirits of the Wind into a frenzy-"

"And when he does, I won't be able to control them." Kazuma finished. "See, Wind Magic isn't enough, but Fire Magic, that's a different story." he turned to look at Ayano. "Kazamaki could be destroyed by _Enraiha_. Hell, he could be defeated by Lightning Magic too."

"Does this mean you're going to be less worried about me then?" Amane-San asked.

"Not a chance."

Ayano cut in, "Alright, Kazuma, do you really think that there's a chance it might work?"

Kazuma shrugged, "Maybe, I guess."

Ayano's jaw slacked as she almost fell to the floor. "Excuse me? Really? '_I guess_,' Kazuma?!"

"I've never fought against a guy like him, alright. And neither has Komaki."

Amane-San had the decency to look a bit embarrassed. "It's true. The strongest I've faced by myself was a legion of _Mavka_. But the ones I've fought with Kazuma were at least five _Strzyga_ and an angry _Leshy_. The last one though, we just ran away from it."

"I've never heard of those before."

"It doesn't matter." Kazuma plainly answered. "What does matter is the fact that he could possibly kill all three of us."

"Then I better go out and find new partners!"

"No, you won't." Juugo protested, standing up with his cane. "Kazuma, and if she's truly alright, Amane-San is going with you."

"But why, _Otou-Sama_?" Ayano voiced.

Kazuma looked pleased, showing a three-fingered OK sign. "Great. Now what will you pay me?"

Juugo and his daughter were just stunned into silence. All Juugo could do was blink, several times. No words came out of either of them. Amane-San playfully smacked Kazuma in the arm while trying to hold in her giggles.

"Kazuma! We're trying to save your brother! This is different from a normal freelance job!"

"Yeah, I know, but we're going against a guy who could possibly kill us and I don't like you to exhaust yourself. Might as well get paid for it." Kazuma shrugged again. "Besides, I want to get out of that shithole they call a hotel. There was literally dried cum on our floor. We aren't staying there another night."

"...ok, I see your point."

"W-wait! Hold on!" screeched Ayano. "Your family's in trouble and you're asking for money!"

Kazuma threw daggers at her with his eyes, "But you're not my family. Just because we share blood, it doesn't mean we're family. And just for the record, my last name is _Yagami _now."

"You're an asshole! How could you?!"

As his Heir and the _Fuujutsushi _argued with Amane-San adding in her own two cents, Juugo felt his face soften, "Very well, just name your price."

"Are you kidding?!" his daughter looked at him like he was losing his sanity.

"¥ 10 Million."

"That's way too much!" spatted Ayano.

"Deal."

"_Otou-Sama_!" Ayano yelled.

Ignoring Ayano, Kazuma asked, "Where are they?"

"In the West." Juugo told him. "On Mount Konakagutsuchi."

"It won't take us a long time to get there, right?" Amane-San asked, as she opened the _shoji_ door and sat down on the _engawa_. She started to slip on her ankle booties.

Juugo shook his head, confirming.

"Then let's go." Kazuma declared. He went over to sit next to the _Raijutsushi _and began to put on his black shoes.

All the while, Ayano stood in place, just completely dumbfounded.

* * *

Ayano dug her nails into her seat as Kazuma was driving too fast for her liking.

She was sitting in the back of a dark green Nissan Rogue - a car provided from her family - with a seatbelt across her chest as she tried calming her breathing. When the car jumped violently, Ayano let out a gasp, clutching her seat tighter.

"Watch it! You're driving like a maniac!" Ayano shrieked at Kazuma. "Can't you slow down a little?"

"Sure," the Fuujutsushi responded, sarcastically. "if you don't mind that Ren and the rest of your family will be dead by the time we get there."

Ayano huffed, deciding that she didn't want to talk to the asshole anymore; and she definitely wasn't going to start a conversation with his wrench, Inuzuma. Instead, she stared out of the window, watching the forestry go by along with the stream that sparkled due to the sun.

_I can't believe I have to work with these people. I can take care of myself. _Ayano thought as she remembered what her father said to her. He insisted that Kazuma and Inuzuma come with her to save Ren, claiming that they're powerful. While it was true Kazuma defeated Cousin Shingo, Cousin Takeya, and his own father, it didn't mean she had to trust him. But no, her father just had to look at her with kind, understanding eyes and explain to her that it was a matter of saving face for Kazuma and by helping Ren, is by default, helping the Kannagi Family, which is something that he openly hated. The Kannagi Heiress would just have to swallow the bile that she wanted to vomit out and deal with it.

She loved her father very much, but he was too nice for his own good.

Ayano bluntly told him that it was _certain _that she wasn't to trust Inuzuma. Being in the same car as her made the young girl ill, probably even more than Kazuma. It didn't help that Cousin Shinji was right about her beauty. Inuzuma was an _enigma_; they knew nothing about the length of her abilities. Ayano has only seen her do a few tricks, but it didn't mean she was powerful. Her father told her that it was speculated that most members of the Inuzuma Clan can use nearly a Million Volts of electricity, and a few are rumored to use a Billion Volts without burning themselves out. Although as her father said, it's only _speculation_.

Ayano mentally scoffed, _Just like it's speculated that she's a descendant of a Spirit King. Yeah, right._

She jumped out of her seat, almost hitting the car roof with her head. Ayano tightened her grip on the seat that she thought the material would rip out.

"Um, yeah, are you doing this on purpose or something?" Ayano asked Kazuma, trying to mask a whimper as she felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. _Calm down, Ayano. Just calm down._

"No, he's not." Inuzuma answered her instead of Kazuma. The _Raijutsushi _turned in her seat to look back at her with a comforting smile. "It's just really bumpy with the rocks and all."

"I wasn't asking you."

"...Kazuma wasn't answering you, so I did."

"Yeah, he's just staring at the road and ignoring me." the Kannagi Heiress snarked.

"So you tend to fly off the handle, don't you?" Kazuma finally spoke to her.

Ayano raised her amber eyes to meet his own in the rear view mirror, challenging him. "You're point?"

"Anger is a powerful tool for creating energy and _Enjutsu_. With that temper of yours, I can tell you have a lot of energy."

Ayano didn't know whether to be confused or angry. She chose to combine the two. "So, was that a compliment or an insult?"

"A bit of both." he admitted. "Without self-control, anger can be a liability. I just need to know that you can keep yours in check."

_Is he...trying to be helpful? Like a mentor? _Ayano wondered, then she snorted. "Hey, look Kazuma, don't worry, okay. I've got plenty of self-control."

"We'll have a problem if you don't." Kazuma said simply, even though he looked serious. "I got Komaki here and I don't want her to be hurt."

Inuzuma called him something that sounded foreign. It was something European and began with the letter _P_. _Pryanichek_, or whatever. "I appreciate that you want me to be safe, but I can take care of myself. You know I can."

Kazuma just sighed, all of a sudden looking tired from what Ayano could tell through the rear view mirror. The _Enjutsushi_ was beginning to feel like a third wheel in a couples' serious conversation. "I know. I just don't want to take any chances, especially with this...sacrificial ritual shit going on."

Inuzuma didn't say anything. She reached over and caressed Kazuma's face like it was made out of something fragile. For the first time throughout the car ride, Kazuma took his eyes off the road (Ayano sucked in a breath) only slightly, to gaze at the older woman. Then she said something that sounded like Mandarin, but it wasn't Mandarin that made the _Fuujutsushi _respond back in the same language and kiss her palm.

The little kiss made Ayano blush. It looked like something out of the current _Shoujo_ manga she was reading.

When Inuzuma pulled her hand away and Kazuma focused on the road again (_Thank the Spirits_, Ayano thought to herself). He said to the Kannagi Heiress, "Okay, let's go over the plan one more time."

Ayano sighed and turned her head towards the window. "I'm gonna launch and frontal attack on Kazamaki, while Inuzuma attacks at the sides and you sneak up and attack him from behind. That's how it's supposed to work, but..." she paused, feeling unwanted nerves spread through her body. It was a feeling she hated. "to tell you the truth, I'm not happy about it."

"Why, Ayano-Chan?" Inuzuma questioned.

Honestly, Ayano didn't know why she was admitting these emotions to these people. She didn't even like them. Maybe it was because they were all on the same mission to save Ren or that they were the only ones with her. The latter truthfully was quite sad.

"...well, what if I only mess things up?"

"Look, I know I said some things, but honestly, I'm sure you'll do fine." what Kazuma said surprised her. "In fact, we're counting on you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we are," Inuzuma said, her electric blue eyes gaze back at her through the rear view mirror. "I know that we don't see eye to eye, especially with the whole," she lazily gestured her hand in a rolling motion. "Fuuga's are basically slaves thing, which is true by the way, Kazuma and I are counting you to do your best."

"...this is so freaking weird." was all Ayano could say. "You guys, saying all this stuff to me."

"So you want to go back to insulting each other?" Kazuma raised a dark brow, questioningly.

"It's familiar, but maybe you're not as arrogant as I thought you were."

"And what about me, Ayan-" suddenly Inuzuma, with light blue electrical lines coming out of her body, kicked the door off of the car and a strong burst of cool air caused Ayano's reddish-pink hair to flutter in her face. "Grab her!"

Ayano sputtered and blew hair out of her mouth. "Hey, why couldn't you just open the wind-Ay!" Kazuma jumped out of the drivers' seat into the back, right in front of Ayano and wrapped his arms around her, his chest covered her face. He quickly used a blast of wind, destroying the other car door. Kazuma hopped out of the car with so much force that her seat belt broke. Next second later, she went flying and tumbled down a steep hill.

When Kazuma stopped rolling, she was released onto the ground. Ayano felt sharp rocks probing her skin. She sat up to see the Nissan Rogue on fire and then exploded.

Ayano was on her knees, staring at the ground shakily. Her breathing was rough as sweat covered her face. If Kazuma and Inuzuma weren't there with her in the car..._screaming, crashing, and blood everywhere._

"-YANO-CHAN! AYANO-CHAN!" she heard Inuzuma call out to her.

"H-huh?" the _Enjutsushi_ shot up her head so fast that she had whiplash.

"Breathe with me." Inuzuma told her gently with a hand on her shoulder. She started to breathe slowly, Ayano copied her. Soon, Ayano was breathing normally. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah..."

"He's here." Ayano looked over at Kazuma to see him staring into the sky.

The Kannagi Heiress followed his gaze and saw Kazamaki Ryuuya floating in the sky. Ayano gasped when she saw his putrid green skin, large veins bulge out of his face. The whites of his eyes were yellow as his eye color changed to blood red. Through his wide smirk, she could see fangs.

Ayano rose up on wobbly knees and steeled herself. _I can't fail. They're counting on me. Ren needs me._

Ayano saw Kazuma throwing up a smirk at the monstrous man, saying, "Good to see you again, Kazamaki." his orangish-brown eyes hardened. "Now where'd you take my brother? I hear you want to sacrifice him!"

"Yeah!" Inuzuma shouted at the dark _Fuujutsushi_. Thin, light blue lines of static spouted out of her body. "We're ending this!"

Kazamaki descended down, touching the Earth. He let out a deep, groveling laugh.

Ayano summoned _Enraiha_ and got into a battle stance, hoping that she was truly capable of doing her part to win this fight.

* * *

**Finally this chapter is posted! Only one more chapter left until I'll write another chapter before the Misao Arc. That chapter will just be more domestic between our power couple! And also, all of the Russian/Slavic creatures will show up soon, especially when we learn more about Kazuma and Komaki's crazy adventure!**


	4. The Contractor and the Railgun

**This was the hardest chapter to write. I'm not the best at fight scenes, but I'll get better...hopefully.**

* * *

**Episode IV - The Contractor and the Railgun**

It took a lot of willpower for Komaki not to vomit the moment she saw Kazamaki Ryuuya. The man's face was disgusting; putrid green with large, bulging veins that looked like worms squirming and crawling inside his skin. The whites of his eyes were yellow as the eyes themselves were red like fresh blood. When he smirked, Komaki saw sharp teeth.

Above all, it was the dark, _unbalanced_ aura that surrounded him that made Komaki sick to her stomach.

Like what she told Ayano-Chan, Komaki understood the Fuuga Clan, as did Kazuma. She understood why they went to extreme lengths to gain their freedom, even worshipping a new entity when their own Spirit King ignored the prayers they cried into the skies. The Fuuga's wanted to break the Chains of Servitude and Submission from their Masters. They wanted to end the cycle of abuse, discrimination, and death that was placed upon their family for centuries.

Komaki can understand it all.

However, she didn't approve of the sacrifice of a human's life.

"_Was I really put on this Earth to be eaten by a demon?" _Komaki remembers those words said by her little sister.

She wasn't only born to be a sacrifice and neither was Ren-Kun. He was only a child, innocent like a little lamb. Ever since the night he was kidnapped, Komaki felt the guilt eating up inside of her, curling in the pit of her stomach. If she only made it in time to stop the Fuuga's from taking him...if only she was faster...if only she was quicker. Just like with Kazuma's former cousins who were crushed to death. She might've not liked one of them for calling her a "stupid slut," but she was present at the accident and could've saved them.

Honestly Komaki didn't know why she wanted to save them. She didn't like the Kannagi Family for owning literal slaves and abusing Kazuma - emotionally and physically - there were only two (possibly three) people in the whole family she could see herself not wanting to electrocute. Well, she already electrocuted Ayano-Chan and was still a bit iffy about Kannagi Juugo. Maybe it was just how different the Kannagi's ran their family apart from hers'. She knew for a fact her _Tou-San_ would never allow people to vote; he would scoff and laugh at them.

Maybe she wanted to save the two Branch Family Heirs, because she was there and wanted to do some good in the process. Imagine if she could've saved them, perhaps they would have been grateful and begin to change their judgement about Kazuma or Wind-Magic as a whole, extending those thoughts to the Fuuga Clan.

Maybe that could've happened, or it wouldn't. Komaki would never know.

Right now all she knows is none of this would've happened to Ren-Kun if she was quicker.

At times like this, she really wanted to lay a closet, curled up away from the world.

Komaki shook her head, trying to push away those feelings. She needed to focus on the opponent right in front of her. She glared at Kazamaki as she reached into her pocket for a _kopek_. Her blue magical lights of electricity crackled.

"It's Kazamaki." Ayano-Chan said. "Why couldn't I sense him?"

"He's a _Fuujutsushi_. If he doesn't want to be found, an _Enjutsushi_ like you doesn't stand a chance." Kazuma answered.

Ayano-Chan asked curiously, "How could you sense him?" her eyes were still on Kazamaki. "You're not a Wind-Magic User."

"I can sense people through electric, magnetic, and electromagnetic fields. But it that causes me serious migraines." Komaki explained. "I just sense things when there's metal around like the car, because it's easier and less nauseating."

"Wait, do you sense with all three at the same time or-"

"Ayano," Kazuma cut in. "Make sure to get in his face. Fight him close. Attacks from a distance won't work."

Stepping forward with _Enraiha _and an eye roll, Ayano-Chan said airily, "Why don't you worry about yourself, okay."

"Ayano-Chan-"

"That goes for you too, Inuzuma." Ayano-Chan dashed towards Kazamaki with _Enraiha_ bursting into flames. She jumped high into the air and swung her sword. Ayano-Chan slashed the air to summon a line of fire. Beams of flames struck down at Kazamaki.

Kazamaki Ryuuya threw up his arm, several sharp winds of black and dark purple touched the beams that fused together, creating a fiery barrier. The Kannagi Heiress burst from behind, her reddish-pink hair whipped around wildly. _Enraiha_ was held above her head, ready to strike.

"THERE'S NEVER BEEN A _YOUMA_ THAT _ENRAIHA_ CAN'T DESTROY!" Ayano-Chan roared.

Ayano-Chan swung down her sword, Kazamaki blocked the attack with his black and dark purple winds. The winds spread around _Enraiha_. He smirked and tightened his hand into a fist and threw a punch, sending powerful strikes of wind towards the _Enjutsushi_. Ayano-Chan held up her sword like a shield. There was a loud _bang _and clouds of white smoke appeared, the Heiress jumped back.

It was honestly impressive how quickly Ayano-Chan went from being shaken to arrogant again in a few minutes. Komaki was beginning to believe that being cocky was a way for Ayano-Chan to conceal her true feelings of being insecure and scared. Just like how Kazuma tries to cover his feelings with sarcasm.

As Ayano-Chan and Kazamaki Ryuuya fought, Komaki saw Kazuma staring at Mount Konakagutsuchi. She said, "_Pryanichek_, you can go get Ren-Kun. I'll stay here and help Ayano-Chan."

Kazuma shook his head. "No, you can come wit-"

"Kazuma," Komaki interrupted firmly. Her electrical lines disappeared as she placed a hand on his chest. She saw the worry in his eyes. In the car, Kazuma said that he didn't want her to be hurt during this fight, mostly because it involved human sacrifice. Komaki understood him completely, but she wasn't going to back down. "we're here for your brother. You can go and save him. I'll stay here with Ayano-Chan. I'll be alright. I'm strong too, you know."

"I know that, but why do you want to help Ayano?" her love asked. "She hates you, you know."

Komaki sighed, "I know she does. I'll tell you when we're done with all of this." with her fingers under his chin, the _Raijutsushi_ pulled him into a kiss. "Now, go to Ren-Kun. I'll call you if something happens. Alright?"

Kazuma gazed into her eyes, probably searching for any objection. When he saw nothing of the sort, he nodded reluctantly and flew into the sky. "Be safe, Komaki." he told her.

"I will."

"Um, I could use a little help right now!" Ayano-Chan shouted, swinging her sword when Kazamaki jumped back away from her. "Kazuma!" seeing that he wasn't on land, the Kannagi Heiress looked up to see the _Fuujutsushi _hovering above them. "Kazuma?"

"Since you got everything under control," Kazuma said sarcastically. "I'm going on ahead. Komaki's with you, so take care of him, alright."

As Kazuma flew away, the _Enjutsushi _screeched, "DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HER! YOU ASSHOLE!"

"It's nice to finally hear you being open about how you truly think of me." Komaki commented in a dry tone as her Magic began to crackle around her once again.

"SHUT UP YOU!"

* * *

_Maybe it was best for Komaki not being here..._Kazuma thought as he held his brother in his arms. He heard many of the Fuuga Clan members groaning and coughing in pain.

Immediately when the _Fuujutsushi_ saw the _youma_ closing in on Ren, about to devour him, Kazuma sent down a giant whirlwind. Not only did his Magic block the purplish-black demon from reaching his little brother, but also blasted the Fuuga Clan members away, high into the air before clash landing onto the ground.

Kazuma heard inhuman croaking and gurgling behind him. He looked over his shoulder and glared at the so-called _Lord_ Geiho. The _youma_ was trying to escape from the blockage. It wouldn't be too long until the monster broke free to wreak havoc.

The _Fuujutsushi_ laid Ren down on the stone slab. His little brother looked like he was sleeping peacefully, unaware of what was happening around him. Kazuma placed his hand above Ren's face and released a gentle breeze. The young _Enjutsushi_ scrunched his face, letting out a small groan before opening his eyes.

His little brother smiled brightly in an instant when he saw him. "_Onii-Sama_!" Ren hugged him tightly. "You saved me."

Kazuma scoffed and grabbed Ren's cheeks, squeezing and stretching them until they turned red. "What the hell is wrong with you, letting them kidnap you like that? I thought you were supposed to be some kind of big time _Enjutsushi_ now?" he squeezed and pulled on his brother's cheeks even more.

"I'm really sorry." Ren's voice was muffled as Kazuma continued to stretch his cheeks. "It won't happen again. So, please let me go."

"T-tell me." said a gravelly voice behind Kazuma. He turned around to see the Head of the Fuuga's, Kazamaki Hyoue rising up, shakily, from the ground with dirt stains on his clothing. "Why are you getting in our way? Helping those who you hate?" the Elder Kazamaki stood, even though he was still quivering. "The abused feel a grudge that can't be shaken. Humiliation that never dies. You of all people should know what I'm talking about."

Kazuma does know what the Elder Kazamaki is talking about. He's been thought it. The constant mocking from people who's suppose to be his family, the abuse his Uncles when they tried to awaken Fire-Magic in him, his parents disregarding him and making him feel worthless; forcing him to leave home to fend for himself when he literally didn't know how to take of himself.

Kazuma understood the Fuuga's Clan. He sympathized with them, especially when Juugo revealed the Kannagi's inhumanity towards the Clan. He doesn't even blame them for wanting to take revenge against his former family. As his love, Komaki said, "_The oppressed fought back, tired of their oppressors mistreating them."_

He understood them completely.

However, Kazuma didn't agree with human sacrifice. Not at all. In fact, he _despised _it. His older sister was sacrificed to a _youma_. He isn't going to let his own little brother get eaten by some monster.

Not in his life.

"I know you feel it, Kazuma-Kun," Kazamaki Hyoue said. The rest of his family now stood behind him. "I know you hate the Kannagi's just as much as we do."

Kazuma looked straight at him then shrugged. "Yeah, well, I'm not going to lie to you. They're not exactly my favorite people in the world right now."

"_Onii-Sama_..." Ren whispered, but still loud enough for him to hear.

The Elder Kazamaki glared at him, his forehead creased deeply. "If you share our hatred for the Kannagi Family, then then why help them? It simply doesn't make any sense."

"For money." Kazuma said simply.

Everyone, including his brother, dropped their jaws.

"The Head of the Family hired me and my girlfriend. My girl needs her doughnuts and I got to eat too."

"Wait a minute," started Ren, his large green eyes continued to stare at him in disbelief. "You're saying you're not here to rescue me? The only reason you saved me is because you're being paid?!"

Ren sounded a bit angry. _Good, he needs to be on top of his game when it's his time to fight. _Kazuma thought, as he said, "I play to the highest bidder, kid. I'm not a hero, but if i happen to do some good in the process, so be it."

Kazamaki Hyoue scoffed, "You fool! This is our mission! No way in Hell, we'll let someone like you stand in our way."

The Elder and his family - men and women alike - formed their hands into a gesture like they were creating a sphere, shot out their arms, releasing groups of wind. Kazuma swung his arm, a spiral of wind blocked their attack, puffs of white smoke billowed around him and Ren. The smirk on his face was quickly wiped off when he cleared the smoke and saw a tornado of blackish-purple. When the tornado fizzed out, it revealed Kazamaki Ryuuya.

The dark _Fuujutsushi _had holes and singes in his clothes, Kazuma noticed some twitching from his hands and eyes.

"My son," Kazamaki Hyoue said, sounding hopeful. "he's finally here."

"Why didn't Komaki use her Railgun on him?" Kazuma wondered aloud.

"Railgun? What's that?" Ren asked.

Kazuma didn't answer as he watched Kazamaki Ryuuya let out a growly roar so strong that it freed Lord Geiho from his prison. Kazuma held his little brother protectively, while the wind blew violently around them. The _youma_ curled around like an enormous dark cloud. Purple sparks came out of Kazamaki Ryuuya as he arched his back and howled, Lord Geiho flew up into the air and cloaked himself onto the dark _Fuujutsushi_.

Kazamaki's fingers split open, longer, curlier nails spouted out as his shoes and clothes ripped. The dark _Fuujutsushi _grew larger and wider in size, his black hair lengthened and spiked out of his head into a messy V-shaped style, and his eyes, including the whites became blood red. Blackish-purple smoke bellowed out through his enormous fangs.

Kazamaki Ryuuya was no more and the final form of Lord Geiho took his place.

The Elder Kazamaki looked absolutely joyous. "Behold his Majesty, the great _youma_ of the Fuuga Clan! Destroy these Kannagi intruders! Crush them beneath your feet and wipe their seed from the Earth!"

Lord Geiho's arm was surrounded by sharp darkish winds, he threw his arm out, suddenly all of the Fuuga Clan members were being attacked by the darkish winds. The family went flying into the sky, they struggled amongst the winds, trying to escape while their screams were echoing through the mountain.

"NO! LORD GEIHO! PLEASE!" Kazamaki Hyoue pleaded as loud as he could over the blaring howls from the winds.

Giant rocks and large chunks of the ground flew and spun into the air, Kazuma tightened his hold on Ren. Lord Geiho turned his head away from the Fuuga's, then without a word he left with a spiral of darkish-purple winds propelling him from the bottoms of his feet.

Kazuma surveyed the mountain area; it was utterly trashed with the shrine in pieces as some rocks were split open in halves. The Fuuga Clan members were spread out either crushed under stones, impaled by tree branches, or dead by other gruesome means that Kazuma didn't want to describe. He saw Kazamaki Hyoue bent over a large boulder with his limbs twisted in awkward ways with drips of blood seeping out of his mouth. His eyes were wide with tears down his face. Kazuma felt a little bit sorry for him. Just a little bit.

"Why did that _youma_ attack them?" Ren asked, confused. "Aren't they supposed to be on the same side?"

"I guess being in prison for so long made him snap and turn on his own people." Kazuma answered to his little brother. "His hatred for the Kannagi's must have consumed him entirely, leaving nothing else."

Ren's eyes drooped sympathetically. "That's awful."

"Yeah, it is." said Kazuma, stuffing his hands into his jacket, touching a cool glass bottle. "But when you're missing around with human sacrifice, you'll get what's coming to you."

The _Fuujutsushi_ felt his phone vibrate in his pants' pocket; the ringtone he set specifically for Komaki blared out loud for him and his brother to hear.

_All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

Ren just slowly blinked at him. "Is that from _Tangled_?"

Kazuma, in a rare flush of embarrassment, only said, "Komaki loves _Disney_, okay." his thumb scrolled up on the touchscreen. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"_Ayano-Chan's been infected." _Komaki said through the phone. Her voice wavered, but he could hear herself trying to stay calm. His love knew that acting frantic wouldn't help matters. "_There's a nasty wound on her neck. It doesn't look bad, but she's been affected by his ki. His spirit is eating her from the inside out. It won't take long before her whole body has been taken over." _she went quiet for a second before continuing. "_I think the only way to save her is that Elixir Polina's babushka made for us."_

"Really? You think so?" Kazuma responded, power-walking away towards the woods. Ren quickly followed him, trying to get his attention. Soon enough, the young _Enjutsushi _let out a frustrated groan when the older man ignored him. "You know that it'll take some time for Pol to perfect Alchemy."

He heard Komaki sigh, "_Yes, I know. But it's the only thing I can think of that can save her."_

"...alright, I'll be there in a second. Bye." Kazuma ended the call and put his phone back into his pocket. He said to Ren, "We need to get to Komaki. Ayano's been injured."

"What?!" Ren shouted frantically. "What happened to her?!"

"It'll be alright." Kazuma told him. "We still need to take care of that _youma _though. Mind you, I don't give a damn what happens to the family, it's just business. If they all get killed, then Komaki and I don't get paid."

"B-but _Onii-Sa_-!" Ren gasped from the suddenness of Kazuma picking him and taking the skies.

Kazuma used his Magic to track down Komaki and Ayano. He felt a tingling sensation on his skin, like he was being touched by tiny shocks along with a feeling that reminded him of a hot flash. A second later, he'd found them. They were at the same place where he left them. At the river. Kazuma flew over the sea of trees, seeing the river just ahead of him. He landed on a bed of rocks, not too close to the river for the sake of his own comfort.

He saw Komaki, who, thank the Spirits, didn't have a scratch on her. Only her dress had some rips and tears, her stockings had gaping holes in them. She was sitting down with Ayano's head on her lap, mindlessly braiding the Princess's hair, distracting herself, while softly singing. Komaki kept staring down at the darkish-purple blemishes growing, littering on the young girl's skin.

_...No matter how your heart is grievin', if you keep on believin'_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_

_Your rainbow will come smilin' through..._

"Ayano!" exclaimed Ren, running towards the two. He fell to his knees, lost and unsure what to do. "Is there some way we can help her, Komaki-San?"

"It's going to be alright, Ren-Kun." Komaki reassured him. She looked up at Kazuma. "_Pryanichek._.."

Kazuma knelt down in front of Ayano, inspecting the growing infection on her neck. He put his hand into his jacket, grabbing the small bottle, but not pulling it out. Kazuma side-eyed Ren.

Lord Geiho was still out there and who knows what else, maybe other _youma_. Kazuma knew that he could take care of himself. Even if he doesn't want her to be hurt, Komaki could defend herself. Ayano's capabilities were _very _questionable, especially now from seeing the sad display in front of him. However, knowing her, Ayano would want to be a part of the fight; she can connect with the Spirits of Fire rather quickly.

Ren needed to connect with the Spirits of Fire if he was going to join in on the battle. He knew his little brother wasn't going to back down from a fight. He had the Kannagi Blood running through his veins, after all.

"Yeah, there's a way to save her." Kazuma said coolly. "But I hate to waste it on her."

Ren looked downright flabbergasted. Komaki's eyes were puzzled as she stopped braiding another strand of reddish-pink hair.

"What are you saying?" Ren asked, still in shock.

The _Fuujutsushi_ pulled out the uniquely shaped glass bottle with jagged edges. Inside was just simple dark orange liquid with flecks of gold. Even though the bottle was cold to the touch upon his fingertips, Kazuma could still feel the warmth of powerful Magic just by the aura alone.

He toyed with the Elixir, spinning it in his hand. "Listen, kid, I'm not trying to be insensitive, but this stuff's valuable and hard to come by."

"That's it..." Ren responded. His tone showed obvious disappointment, but there was also a smudge of rising anger. "you're just going to let her die?" he turned to look at Komaki. "Aren't you going to do something, Komaki-San? Anything?"

Komaki shifted her eyes between Kazuma and Ren before setting her sights on Ren. She must have heard the growing anger in his voice as a spark of realization came through her eyes. Then Komaki simply shrugged, her fingers twisted the Heiress's hair repeatedly into another braid.

"I guess I was wrong to call you down here," said Komaki. "We only know one person in the entire world who knows how to make that potion. Kazuma's right, it's too valuable."

"...so, that bottle of medicine is more important to you guys than saving Ayano's life?!"

Just like Komaki, Kazuma shrugged his shoulders simply. "So what if she kicks the bucket? What's the big deal? It's not all bad for you. You get to inherit _Enraiha_." he scoffed. "And I know _Ji-San_ would love that."

Ren scowled, glaring at his brother as he stumbled up on his feet. His shoulders were shaking in anger as his hands tightened into a fist. His whole body burst into flames.

"Shut up!" the young _Enjutsushi_ growled. When Kazuma didn't move an inch, he thrusted out his hand, right in his older brother's face. "Give me that medicine!"

Kazuma smirked. _The flames of honest anger. Good work, little brother. That's the key to synchronizing with the Spirits of Fire. _"Whatever you say." he lifted Ayano up from Komaki's lap and placed her into his arms. "You can turn down the heat now."

Ren did as he was told and his flames disappeared. His eyes that were once filled with fury, now became eyes filled with confusion.

Kazuma held the Elixir to Ayano's lips, but the bottle wouldn't fit into her mouth. He let out a rather frustrated sigh. "This isn't going to work."

Komaki eyed him. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"What? Is that jealousy I hear?" Kazuma teased, his usual smirk spread across his lips.

"Kind of, but I'm wondering if you heard of the term '_kissing cousins_.'" Komaki bluntly answered.

The _Fuujutsushi_ frowned instantly. "Yeah, I see what you're talking about now. So, you want to do the honors?" he held out the Elixir, but still holding onto the Princess in his arms.

"Unless Ren-Kun wants to do it, but I don't think he does." Komaki took the bottle and downed the whole potion in her mouth. She leaned down, connecting her lips onto Ayano's.

Ren's face turned beet red as he let out a flustered squeal.

The Kannagi Heiress's wounds faded away, her skin completely cleared. Her eyes began to open until she snapped them open quickly to see the woman she hated kissing her. Ayano shoved Komaki away with an "ew!" As Komaki tumbled onto the ground, she noticed Kazuma above her, holding her in his arms. Ayano let out an embarrassed shriek and scrambled away from him.

With her hands covering her mouth and a slight blush, Ayano muffled, "W-what was that? Tell me that wasn't-"

As Kazuma helped his love get off of the ground, he heard Ayano say, "Inuzuma, y-you were...you w-were, you were weren't you...you really just..."

Komaki dusted off her dress, "Yeah, Ayano-Chan, I kissed you. This isn't the first time I kissed a girl."

Ayano's cheeks darkened as she covered her lips again, then she glared hatefully at the _Raijutsushi_. She screamed, "IF YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN, I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" she turned her fiery eyes onto Kazuma. "AND YOU! IF YOU HOLD ME DOWN AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU TOO! BOTH OF YOU ARE PERVERTS!"

"That's not a very nice way to thank the people who just saved your life." Kazuma simply said.

Before she could get a word in, Ren jumped on Ayano, hugging her so tightly that Kazuma was afraid that she was going to burst open.

"Ayano!" Ren shouted happily. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Um...Ren?" responded Ayano, confusedly.

Ren released her and smiled, "The _youma_ was going to eat your soul, then Komaki-San and _Onii-Sama _gave you some medicine to save you."

The young girl's cheeks turned red again, she covered her lips once more. Then Ayano glared at the couple. "What kind of medicine did you give me?"

"An Elixir." Kazuma answered.

Both Ayano and his little brother gasped. They were so shocked that all the Princess could say "a-an Elixir?" in a wobbly tone.

"Elixir?" Ren whispered to himself, like he just heard some huge secret. "Wait a minute, you mean like Alchemist Elixir? But that's supposed to be the rarest medicine in the whole world, right?"

Komaki nodded, "It is, but luckily we know someone who knows how to make it. Well, actually her _babushka_ made the bottle we just had before she died. Polina is still trying to perfect her Craft."

"Still," Kazuma started. "It'll take her some time to become a Master at it." then he eyed Ayano. "Now, don't you have something to say to us?"

Ayano sighed, "Oh, thank you for helping me."

"Eh, it's no problem." said Kazuma. "I'll just tack on the cost of the Elixir to the bill. That ought to cover it. Babe, what's the conversion rate for Rubles to Yen?"

"Oh, I think it's-"

"NOW, YOU LISTEN TO ME-" Ayano began to screech until Kazuma stuck a finger in her face.

"And how come you lost that fight. You had Komaki with you, so you shouldn't have lost." he leaned down, still pointing his finger at her. "Now what wasn't that you said to everybody earlier today? If I remember correctly, you said that there wasn't a _youma_ that _Enraiha_ can't take down."

Ayano didn't say anything. Instead she frowned and became way more fascinated with the shiny rocks under her.

Kazuma continued on. "Oh what, you couldn't burn him even after you stab him with your precious little fire blade?"

"Well," Ayano said, sheepishly. "It's not that simple."

Kazuma just raised an eyebrow mockingly. "Oh, I get it now." his tone matched his facial expression. "You weren't able to burn him 'cause you couldn't even touch him, huh?"

Ayano just groaned. Kazuma let out a gravelly sigh, feeling the irritation inside of him becoming a headache. "And what about Komaki? She could've taken care of him, even far away."

"All she had was a coin in her hand." admitted Ayano. "I didn't think anything of it."

"Ayano-Chan, I told you to move out of the way." Komaki said, like she was scolding an unruly child, which to Kazuma she _was_.

"And let me guess, you didn't." Kazuma snarked. "You continuously got in Komaki's way, huh?"

Ayano's silence was all he needed as an answer. Kazuma rolled his eyes so hard.

Suddenly the Heiress shot up from the ground and stood firm on her feet. She shouted, "First of all, you're the one who dumped that manic on me! You took off without giving me any warning!" then she pointed a judgmental finger at Komaki. "And left me with someone who uses coins to fight!"

Komaki frowned, "It took me years to perfect my Railgun."

"Yeah, and it was a mistake thinking that you were strong enough to take care of yourself!" Kazuma yelled at her. As Ayano was shaking with rage, he said, "When you attacked me, no, when you _tried_ to attack me the other day, I thought you were just playing around-"

"KAZUMA!" the Heiress growled, clapping her hand together, summoning _Enraiha_ in a rupture of flames. She swung her sword at him, only to have her wrist easily caught by his hand.

"See, that's what I'm talking about." Kazuma told her.

Ayano only blinked, watching her sword disappear. Kazuma spun her around and held out his hand towards Komaki and Ren. He said, "Let's go, you guys."

The _Raijutsushi_ took his hand as she wrapped an arm around Ren's midsection tightly. His little brother blushed when he noticed his face was close to Komaki's chest. Kazuma snorted.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get out of here." said Kazuma.

"And just to think I wanted to stay." Komaki sighed dramatically, shaking her head. "I mean look, these views." she spread out an arm, gesturing towards the river and rocks.

"You can stay if you want."

"These views aren't _that _great."

With winds that twisted and spun like a tornado, Kazuma flew into the sky with his love, his little brother, and his obnoxious second cousin.

* * *

_You know, flying isn't that bad_, Ayano thought, holding onto Kazuma tightly. She watched the trees go by, the leaves were in the Autumn colors of red, orange, and brown.

When a braid whipped in her face, Ayano side-eyed Inuzuma, who was observing the forest. During the time when she was knocked-out, the _Raijutsushi_ took care of her and braided her hair. In all honesty, the braids weren't ugly, but Ayano wasn't going to tell that to the wrench.

"Look," Kazuma said, taking Ayano out of her thoughts. "There he is."

The Heiress peered down to see a purplish-black whirlwind. Upon closer inspection, Ayano saw Kazam-no, Lord Geiho riding inside the whirlwind that was larger and larger by the second. She saw that there were pitch black wings on his back.

"That's him?" Ayano said, shocked. "B-but his _ki_...?"

"It's spreading." Kazuma told her. "And if we don't stop him in time, he'll wake the evil spirits in the ground too."

Hearing that from the _Fuujutsushi_ made Ayano nervous, which was something that she hated. As she looked down at the monster below them, she realized that this was something _so _different from what she's used to fighting. The _youma _she fought were huge, but easily defeated with _Enraiha_. However, this creature was faster, stronger...

...it was a Wind-Magic User turned _youma_. It was a powerful creature formerly from the Fuuga Clan. Realizing these facts just made Ayano's head spin.

"Do we really stand a chance against something like this?" Ayano said trembly.

"Don't tell me you're scared just 'cause you got roughed up a bit." said Kazuma. "You're the next Head of the Kannagi Family, aren't you?"

Ayano glared at him, her nerves diminished, "Wait, who said I was scared. It's a Kannagi's sworn duty to rid the World of _youma_. I'll stop this thing no matter what or I'll die trying!"

Kazuma slammed his forehead onto hers'. Ayano shouted in pain.

Ren gasped, "_Onii-Sama_!"

"What are you? Trying to sound noble or something!" Kazuma shouted at her, but then his voice lowered. "'Cause if you die, then it's over. Your past and future disappear in the blink of an eye. There's no coming back. No matter how hopeless things seem, as long as you live to fight another day, there's always a chance. The last person standing wins, so you fight to survive and you never give up."

"You're right, _pryanichek_." Inuzuma said, displaying a small smile. "There were many times in my life when I wanted to give up on everything." Ayano heard a sorrowful edge in her tone. "But then I met the right people and wanted to continue trying to live a decent life."

As much as she didn't like the Lightning-Magic User, Ayano's curiosity about her was growing.

"What do you mean-"

"Guys, we need focus." Kazuma interrupted, rather abruptly.

With a long spiraling whirlwind under his feet, Kazuma lowered all of them near the trees; if she stretched an arm out, then Ayano could've touched the colorful leaves. The Heiress saw Lord Geiho's aura hit the Earth like lightning strikes, singeing the grass. Several sharp, misshapen lines of purplish-black smoke rose out of the ground, almost kissing the sky.

"You ready, Ren-Kun?" Inuzuma said.

Ren nodded then Inuzuma released him from her hold, sending him down with the smoky _youma _emerging from the land. Ayano's jaw dropped.

"REN!" she yelled, reaching out to him.

But when Ren landed, a streak of fire cut down some of the smoky _youma_. As Kazuma was still flying, Ayano heard the young _Enjutsushi _say, "You guys go on ahead! I can take care of them!"

"Don't forget what I said, Ren!" Kazuma told him. "We're counting on you!"

While they were further away from Ren, Inuzuma shot out an arm, sending bolts of electricity towards Lord Geiho. The giant _youma_ dodged the bolts, landing on the ground, skidding across it with his claws. Lord Geiho roared mightily, purplish-black sharp winds whipped around him.

_Enraiha_ burst into flames, Ayano let out a warrior's cry, running towards the monster, getting ready to strike him with her sword. The Heiress saw Kazuma's winds and Inuzuma's lightning bolts shoot out from behind her. As Lord Geiho roared again with his demonic winds whipping around with the intentions to kill, Ayano swung down her blade, yellow electricity surrounded him as the _youma_ made a barrier to shield himself. She jumped back, Lord Geiho's claws came near her until a burst of wind blocked his attack.

It wasn't the demonic, purplish-black wind that protected her. It was Kazuma's whitish wind. This just made her mad.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ayano shouted through the bellowing sounds of air blowing over her ears.

Suddenly Lord Geiho disappeared in a demonic tornado. With a look of confusion, Ayano heard Inuzuma scream, "LOOK OUT!"

When she was about to turn around, from the corner of her eye, Ayano saw the _youma_ appear behind her and with a single punch, not only causing the ground to explode, but also sending her flying across the field with a gale. Ayano screamed, feeling the sharp winds and rocks cutting her back. She stumbled, trying to catch her balance. As she almost fell, Ayano felt a pair of hands grabbing her by the upper arms. She saw that it was Kazuma.

"Ayano-Chan, you're bleeding." Inuzuma said, sounding worried. Ayano saw her fiddling with her fingers nervously, like she needed to hold something in her hands.

Ayano touched her back and winced. Her back was wet and sticky as her school uniform jacket was torn. She could see a line of blood traveling down to the side of clothes. She could feel the cuts on her back burning, even as she straightened her stance. Ayano didn't know if the cuts were deep or if there were pieces of rock embedded in the wounds, but at this moment she couldn't find herself to care.

As long as there was a _youma_ that needed to be defeated, the Kannagi Heiress would always stand up to fight.

"I really don't like him." Kazuma said, eyeing the line of blood on her clothes.

"Not me either." Inuzuma replied. "Ayano-Chan, do you still want to-"

"Yeah, I do still want to fight." Ayano told her, firmly. _It hurts..._

Behind Lord Geiho were several purplish-black tornadoes, spinning, twisting and swirling rapidly as the black wings on his back grew in size. Ayano could've sworn that the shockwave he summoned caused some type of earthquake as the ground below their feet shook and blew up even larger than the last explosion that caused her wounds.

Even as Nature itself was flying around him; strong winds, enormous rocks, and even some branches that were ripped off of the trees, Lord Geiho still had enough _ki _to create more of his demonic tornadoes, still spinning, twisting, and swirling.

Seeing all of this power, Ayano could now feel hopelessness creeping up on her. The feeling of dread was worse than the burning cuts on her back.

"What can you do to stop something that powerful?" Ayano asked herself.

Kazuma answered simply, "Just keep doing what you're doing." he placed his hand on her head, like he was trying to comfort her. "Go after him with _Enraiha_ and Komaki. I'll try to slow him down."

"B-but how can you-"

"Let me worry about that," he interrupted. He stretched out his hand and a large spiral of wind, creating a clear and protective pathway, straight towards the _youma_. "Take him out. All you need is one clear strike, you got it."

"Let's go, Ayano-Chan!" Inuzuma said.

Gripping her sword and gritting her teeth, Ayano ran, crying out, with Inuzuma beside her with her Magic sparking out of her body. Ayano felt her back burn from the cuts as she swung her flaming sword, only to be blocked by Lord Geiho's demonic wind swirling around him. The flames from _Enraiha _sputtered around wildly, almost hitting Inuzuma who dodged the fire. Coming from her forehead, Inuzuma's lightning surrounded her like a slim dome before shooting out like a spear towards the monster. Her lightning, like Ayano's flames, sputtered around, missing the Heiress by an inch.

"HEY, WATCH IT!" Ayano yelled.

Before she could hear what Inuzuma had to say to her, Ayano saw the most enormous whirlwind she had ever seen aim down at Lord Geiho, who tilted his head back and roared. Ayano covered her face with her arm from the large debris and white smoke and closed her eyes. When she lowered her arm and opened her eyes, they widened when she not only saw a wind barrier protecting her, but also a deep and large crater with the _youma _hunched over, kneeling like he was out of breath.

_Kazuma did this, didn't he?_ Ayano thought as only one word came out of her mouth, "Incredible..."

Ayano heard Inuzuma shout out something in Russian before seeing the older woman, surrounded by little sparkling Lightning Spirits, throw up her arm in the air and massive dark clouds started to form, the booming sounds of thunder clapped so loudly that Ayano had to cover her ears. Suddenly, a huge lightning bolt came out of the clouds, directly striking at Lord Geiho. The lightning bolt was so bright that Ayano had to close her eyes. For a second she slowly opened them and uncovered her ears, only to see Inuzuma send another lightning strike down before closing her eyes and covering her ears again. Even though she had her ears covered, Ayano could faintly hear another bolt being sent down, then another and another. The smell of ozone was beginning to enter her nose.

When Ayano opened her eyes and uncovered her ears, she saw the _youma_ lying down on the ground with his head lopped to the side as his hair was sticking up even more wildly than normal. His body was smoking with severe burns on his skin that looked like lines. Honestly the burns looked unimpressive. She expected his skin to be pitch black like in the cartoons when the character gets struck by lightning.

"Did we...did you beat-" Ayano started until she saw the _youma_'s finger twitch. She was shocked to see Lord Geiho slowly stand on his feet. He took a step, fell on his knees and got back up again, shakily. Ayano noticed blood trickling down from his ears to his neck and that he had a confused look etched his face as he stared right at them.

"What's wrong with him?" Ayano asked Inuzuma.

"When someone is directly struck by lightning, many things can happen to the body." Inuzuma answered. "It can cause temporary blindness and rupture the eardrums. His internal organs could be damaged too, like his muscles, heart and brain."

"So he's blind and deaf now?"

"Temporarily blind and I don't think he'll be able to hear anything. I doubt he can move that well since he's shaking. But he's still a _Fuujutsushi_, so he can still sense other people."

"That's good enough for me." Ayano jumped into the crater, ignoring Inuzuma's shouts. She still felt the wounds in her back, but she was already getting used to the pain. She ran towards Lord Geiho with _Enraiha_ covered in flames, raised above her head. "I GOT TO END THIS!"

Ayano brought down her sword and chopped off his hand, his blood went flying in the air. The _youma_ roared as he stumbled back on his weak legs and fell onto his back.

The Kannagi Heiress knelt down on one knee and stuck her sword in the ground. She closed her eyes and felt the flames wrap around her like a warm blanket on a cold night before she let go and _spread_.

Her flames engulfed Lord Geiho, Ayano heard him growl in agony. As she was panting with sweat dripping down her brow, a smile crept onto her lips. _I did it. I didn't need their help after all._

Ayano showed them, Kazuma and Inuzuma, that she wasn't weak or some scared little girl. She was strong too.

Then she heard a loud thud and opened her eyes. Lord Geiho, still shakily, standing with his arm bleeding and looking dead in her eyes. Ayano flinched at the evil stare he was giving her.

"Y-you gotta be kidding me." Ayano stepped back as the monster stepped closer to her.

The _Enjutsushi_ felt the wind pick up behind her, two hands touched her shoulders, steading her balance. She looked up and saw Kazuma, but instead of looking into his natural orangish-brown eyes, Ayano was looking into a pair of glowing azure blue eyes.

"Well done." Kazuma said in a surprisingly gentle tone. "You bought me some time."

"Time for what?" Ayano asked. "A-and what happened to your eyes?"

"The Spirit King of the Wind marked me as the Contractor." Kazuma told her.

Ayano's eyes widened. "Marked you as the...you mean...the Spirit King has given you his Blessing?"

Kazuma simply nodded with his usual smirk and she gasped. Just like their ancestor, the first Kannagi was also a Contractor, but for the Spirit King of Fire. The Ancient Text stated that he was a very devout man for the Spirit King and dedicated his life to exterminating _youma_, because he couldn't stand seeing others suffer in pain and misery. From what Ayano was forced to study, he was very powerful. Her father speculates that if he was alive today, he could destroy Tokyo easily if he had the desire to do so.

So the thought of her second cousin, Kazuma, the one who has no skill in Fire-Magic, being a Contractor for a Spirit King had made her truly shaken to the core.

"I-is Inuzuma a Contractor too?"

"No, she's something else." Kazuma said. He glared at the monster. "Now, it's time for you to go back to Hell where you belong!"

With a cry, Kazuma made the wind burst around them and swirl into a cyclone so strong that Ayano believed that if someone was in space, they could see the clouds spin. The _youma_ formed his own shield that was circling around him. Kazuma summoned a few powerful whirlwinds out of the cyclone and quickly aimed and attacked Lord Geiho's sides, encasing him within his own dark, spiraling wind shield. Ayano could see him struggling to move as he roared ferociously.

"You're purifying him." Ayano stated. "It's really working." then she felt Kazuma's hand on her right shoulder, her right hand was still gripping onto _Enraiha_.

"Ayano, when you get near him, you should jump. Komaki's right behind him."

Ayano wanted to say something, to ask something. However, as she looked into his eyes, Ayano saw that he was trusting her to do this. She shouldn't care about earning his trust, but for some reason she did. So, Ayano just nodded.

"Right."

Ayano ran with _Enraiha_ covered in flames, she released a warrior's cry. Even if her back was still in pain, she lifted up her sword and jumped.

"DIE _YOUMA_!"

The moment when Ayano stabbed the monster through the head, a brightly golden yellow light burst out of his chest like a speeding bullet, creating a giant gaping hole, the insides burnt and spreading through the body. With her sword, the flames grew and his body exploded into red orbs of light. A few winds circled around before turning into a beacon of azure blue and carrying the orbs away into the sky.

The _Enjutsushi_ sighed, feeling her muscles ache and her wounds were still throbbing in pain. She turned to find Kazuma laying down on the ground with his eyes closed. _Using all of that power must have worn him out_, she thought, stepping towards him.

"Kazuma!" Ayano heard Inuzuma coming from behind her.

The Kannagi Heiress saw the older woman flying above them before landing next to the _Fuujutsushi_. Inuzuma knelt down and placed his head on her lap. She caressed his cheek with her thumb. Even with his eyes closed, Kazuma smiled a little bit.

Ayano frowned. "You guys didn't need me to win that fight, did you?"

"No, _I_ did." Kazuma answered. "Just because I have a contract with a Spirit King, that doesn't make me invincible."

"I guess not. I mean if it takes you that long to get your attack ready." Ayano turned her focus onto Inuzuma. "What about you? You didn't need me?"

Inuzuma appeared to be trying to find the right words as she played with Kazuma's hair nervously. "...you remember back at your home when I said I never fought a monster like Lord Geiho?" when Ayano nodded she continued. "Well, that part is true. I never had, but when I looked at him, I believed that I could've taken him out with my Railgun."

"Railgun. Is that what you call that yellow light?" Ayano didn't want to admit to the older woman that her strange attack was pretty cool.

Inuzuma nodded. "That's the reason why I carry coins. They're light and easy to carry. After our fight at the river, I thought that this could be the moment for you to shine and show off your skills. I saw how...unsure you were of yourself. So, I thought that you could use this fight to gain some confidence, but then you got hurt and now Kazuma exhausted himself." her eyes were filled with regret. "I'm sorry, Ayano-chan. I thought what I was doing would help you, but that was stupid of me."

Anger is what she felt rising inside of her, Ayano clenched her fist and glared at the _Raijutsushi_. "I DON'T NEED YOU TO FEEL SORRY FOR ME! HOW IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?!"

Inuzuma opened her mouth to speak, but Ayano wasn't having any of it. She was now glaring down at Kazuma, who finally decided to open his eyes and kept them on her face.

"AND YOU! YOU WAITED ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Well..."

"YOU ASSHOLE! WHEN WERE YOU REALLY READY?!"

"It was about the time you cut off his arm, I guess?"

Ayano gritted her teeth. Her blood was boiling. "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY TO HELP ME?!"

"Oh, come on." Kazuma said. "If I'd stepped in when you were down, you would've felt like a loser for the rest of your life and you know it."

The words '_He's right_' echoed inside of her head. Ayano just growled, trying to ignore those words.

Kazuma continued, "As it is, you got to show off your stuff with _Enraiha_, had that whole little speech and everything. And you got a confidence boost, so I say that's a win-win."

"Y-you..." Ayano's body was shaking with rage. "YOU BOTH ARE ASSHOLES! I-"

"You know, you really impressed me out there." Kazuma said to her suddenly.

Ayano just stared, completely caught off guard.

"You impressed me too, Ayano-Chan." Inuzuma said.

The Kannagi Heiress looked away, feeling her cheeks heat up. "W-why are you guys being nice to me now?"

Kazuma shrugged, "No reason."

"...It's because you remind me of myself when I was close to your age." Inuzuma answered.

Similar to Ayano, Kazuma was also surprised. Inuzuma laughed. "You wanted an answer, Kazuma and there it is. But you're a lot more...tamer than I was. You don't seem like the type to sneak out and go to Rave Parties and do...less than legal things with your friends."

"W-what kind of things are you talking about?"

Inuzuma didn't say anything to her, instead she lifted up Kazuma, who actually whined a little "Babe" and took off his jacket. She held it out for Ayano.

"You should cover up. I hope you have another school uniform."

Ayano looked down at her clothing and blushed darker than her hair. Her school uniform was torn to shreds, her white bra and underwear was exposed.

"Ayano! Kazuma! Komaki-San!" Ayano heard Ren running towards them.

Ayano let out an embarrassed squeal and took the jacket, using the back of it to cover her front.

Ren stared at her questionably. "What happened?"

"NOTHING!"

* * *

A few days later, Kazuma found himself sitting in a hospital room. His _Ji-San_'s hospital room. For days, he wrestled with himself if he should see his father, still not fully comfortable to be near him. However, he was curious to see how he was doing since he put him in the hospital in the first place. Kazuma could tell that Komaki didn't like the fact of him visiting his father from how she was frowning, but she told him that it was his choice and his choice alone to forgive his father or not. He has the right to be unsure and confused, to see his father prove himself if he was worthy of forgiveness.

Kazuma hasn't forgiven him, not at all, but he wanted to confront him and straighten out his feelings. But when he entered the hospital room, Kazuma couldn't find the right words, knowing that his _Ji-San_ wouldn't give him proper answers. So he took a seat by the window and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. His father didn't say much, mostly paying attention to his book, but he did ask about the remaining Fuuga Clan members and their fate.

Right after when Lord Geiho was defeated, Juugo was able to track down Kazamaki Suzuha, the newly appointed Head of the Fuuga Family along with her Heir and blind daughter, Hibari, to have a meeting with him and the other Branch Family Head to officially end their family's servitude. Both women bravely went to the Kannagi Compound and Kazuma was surprised that the whole place didn't burn down or that there weren't more murders. Everybody was shouting and screaming at each other. The Yuuki Branch Family Head wanted them all to be severely punished as Kazamaki Suzuha and her daughter to be executed on the Stake for Kazamaki Hyoue and Ryuuya's crimes.

With more screaming and shouting, Kazamaki Hibari revealed that 300 years of mistreatment, slavery, and abuse was the main reason for their rebellion, but it was the sexual assaults and her pregnancy done by Yuuki Shingo that sparked her family to act.

From what Kazuma was told, Juugo was so disgusted and angry that he smacked the Yuuki Branch Family Head in the face with his cane when the other man basically victim-blamed the Fuuga Heiress. Kazuma wished he was there to witness the scene, to see fury from a normally calm man and to have a turn knocking out the Yuuki Head himself with Komaki, who, when heard about what Shingo did to the poor Fuuga Heiress, she told him with a sneer, "I'm glad I didn't save him. Disgusting fuck." 

Hours of arguing, _tatami _mats burning, _shoji _doors being blown off; uncomfortable and half-assed apologizes, the voting was, at first, 4 - 4 until the Ogami Branch Family Head voted to have the Fuuga Clan released. The normally stoic man explained that his son would never come back even if they punished the Fuuga's and that they might rebel again, creating an endless cycle of death. So, with a vote of 5 - 4, the Fuuga's were officially freed.

Currently, nobody, not even Juugo, knows where the remaining Fuuga Clan are located. Ever since the Fuuga's have left, Juugo posted job openings for housekeeping and cooking in the newspapers and, with some help from a younger relative, on the internet. Until there were new hired help, some of the wives and daughters took on the chores.

Kazuma just hoped that the Fuuga's won't be bothered now.

His _Ji-San _and him sat in silence, the older man flipped a page of his book, _Kokoro _by Natsume Sōseki. Kazuma, seeing that his father was done talking to him and not wanting to stay longer than he has to, got up from his chair. "I gotta get going." Kazuma said. "I got places to be-"

"So what are you going to do now, Kazuma?" his _Ji-San_ interrupted abruptly.

"Komaki and I are looking for a house." the _Fuujutsushi _responded, putting his hand on the window's latch. "She wants something to call home and honestly, I do too."

His father flipped another page. "That woman, Inuz-"

"Amane." Kazuma said curtly. "If you're going to say her name, at least say it right."

"_Amane_." his _Ji-San_ corrected. "I'm just curious to know what kind of woman she is."

Kazuma slid the window open and hiked a foot on the sill. "I love her. That's all you need to know." he didn't want to tell his father about Komaki. If he could say cruel words to his own son, he didn't even want to imagine what the older man could say about his girlfriend. If it was downright rude, then he would spend some more time in the hospital. "Take it easy _Ji-San_. You're no spring chicken anymore."

As the wind blew in and flipped the novel's pages, Kazuma jumped out of the window and flew through the skies with the breeze kissing his face.

* * *

**From my research about being struck by lightning, the burns on the body could possibly look insignificant, which a doctor called them Lichtenberg figures or just "lines." However, the damage done by the heat can be more than skin deep. These electrical burns can cause serious internal damage, especially to the muscles, heart, or brain. Hell, being struck by lightning could cause personality change, mood swings, and depression. Also, when Komaki electrocuted Ayano, it basically felt like a shock from a taser or a stun gun.**

**The book Genma is reading, Kokoro by Natsume Sōseki, is about the relationship between a young man and an elderly gentleman, who's called sensei. The novel explores the themes of isolation and the search for identity. I thought that this book somewhat relates to Kazuma and his father.**

**So like I said in the previous chapter, I'll write a domestic one before the Misao Arc. Also, remember Kazamaki Suzuha and Hibari. You'll be seeing them again.**


	5. Home Sweet Home

**Here's the domestic chapter between Kazuma and Komaki! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode V - Home Sweet Home**

The Kichijoji district. The West side of Tokyo. That is where he and Komaki decided to live. It was a relatively quiet neighborhood filled with cafés, a few hipster bars, and the home of the private Seikei University and Inokashira Park. Their house was two-story with an iron fence surrounding the property, _Amane & Yagami _was printed in white on the mailbox. There was a simple stone pathway leading to the patio and front door as another pathway led to the backyard. Little sharp stones with protective Slavic symbols, a gift from Komaki's _babushka _before they left Krasnodar, were placed laid under the threshold as a painted protected sign was above. Kazuma wasn't completely sure if _Slavic _symbols would work against _Japanese _evil spirits, but he was willing to give it a shot since Komaki wanted to at least try. Besides, neither of them knew Japanese protection symbols anyway.

Holding the last box under his arm, Kazuma opened the door, but before he could step in, heard a chorus of high-pitched "_Ohayo gozaimasu_!" He turned around to see a duo of young mothers pushing brightly colored baby strollers walking by from across the street. Kazuma made sure that he wasn't standing in-between the threshold before closing the door (Russian superstition. Komaki would be freaking out if she saw him) and waved at the young mothers. They both tried, but failed, to hide their obvious flirtatious giggles as they continued their stroll. Kazuma shook his head and entered the house, closing the door with a soft '_click_.' He turned a corner, heading towards the kitchen.

The _Fuujutsushi _set the box down on the wooden kitchen counter. "_Phew_, there's the last of it." he said, wiping the sweat off of his brow. He opened the box, checking if the newly brought dishes weren't broken, he did set the box down a bit roughly.

"Kazuma, you didn't break anything, did you?" Komaki asked him from the living room. She was donning one of her favorite sweaters, rosy pink with _Snow White _eating the infamous poison apple; finishing the vision of coziness was a long white, flowing skirt, contrasting his own worn-out jeans and black _Star Wars _sweatshirt.

"No. No, I don't think so." he responded, inspecting a blue and white bowl.

"Alright then." she said distractedly before her tone became one filled with excitement. "Come here, look. I think I'm done with the living room."

Kazuma placed the bowl down on the table and walked into the living room, which was just right next to the kitchen from a very short distance. He saw his lovely girlfriend smiling proudly as she presented the newly decorated living room with her arms gesturing towards walls and windows. Komaki even said, "Ta-da!"

He saw several frames of small paintings that Kazuma remembers Komaki painting on tiny MDF boards. He would always watch her paint, completely mesmerized by her concentrated, yet calm eyes, her fluid and gentle hands, how easily those hands moved across the easel with a flick and a stroke. She always made painting look so simple. Most were Impressionist works, her favorite art movement. One painting was a garden of hydrangeas caught in a light drizzle during a starless night. Another one was a loving couple enjoying a boat ride on the lake. The sun was shining as the woman, dressed in a soft blue cotton dress and holding a white parasol, was laughing with the man, who had an impressive handlebar mustache, and wore a dark green waistcoat with his sleeves rolled up. His mustache was slightly quirked upwards, showing his amusement. He was rowing the boat as a bouquet of daisies peeked over the edge.

Kazuma's personal favorite was one with tired ballerinas enjoying tea and sweets, sitting outside of the café on a warm afternoon. One ballerina had her pointe shoes on the table, her feet were faintly red and was clearly frowning from pain. Another one had her hair bun messy and out of place, her auburn hair strains framed and curled around her face. She was sipping out of her teacup, rather irritated, glaring at her other friend who was happily eating a Russian cottage cheese pastry known as a _vatrushki. _Her head was tilted back, letting out a bark-like laugh. In the background, people were just walking around enjoying their day, one couple was holding hands and walking a small, Pekingese dog. Just the amount of detail she put on each and every painting impressed him, especially since the paintings were quite small.

Along with her paintings were their nerd stuff. There were her Funko Pops' of the Disney Princesses, particularly her favorites, _Snow White _and _Cinderella_ as well as his own. His were the ones she got him for his birthday last year of the _Star War_ characters, especially _Darth Vader_, _Darth Maul_, and the recently brought _Mandalorian_. He even saw their figurine of the beloved _Godzilla _that they brought back from Hong Kong. Covering the windows were black silk curtains that they brought yesterday along with the dishes and bathroom items.

The living room was currently barren of furniture. Their new bed, _kotatsu _and TV, along with a pair of speakers won't be coming in until tomorrow. But other than that, the living room was already brimming up with a homey atmosphere.

"It looks good, babe. But," Kazuma said, eyeing a certain painting on a wall with a curled downward lip. "did you really have to put _that _right there."

"What's wrong with it?" Komaki tilted her head, confused. But Kazuma could see a sly glint in her blue eyes. "I like it. You painted it for me."

"It looks like if a raw chicken and a human blob had a spawn and that spawn was trying to be a ballerina. Just put up one of your paintings."

"But I don't want to. You made it for me and that's what makes it special, even if it looks..." she paused, trying to find a nice word to describe...whatever that thing was. "like that."

"Komaki..."

"Please? _Pryanichek_, can we leave it up?" she pouted with puppy-eyes.

Kazuma sighed, closing his eyes, hoping that she would stop if he just pretended that she wasn't there. But when he opened them again, she didn't. He both loved and hated that adorable puppy-like gaze and the _Raijutsushi_ knew. Whenever he looked into those pretty eyes, it was always like she casted a spell on him. He let out a tsk, "...Fine." Komaki cheered, jumped over and grabbed his face, planting sweet kisses on his jaw. He rolled his eyes, although a bit fondly. "But when people ask, just say we found it on the street, alright?"

The _Raijutsushi _pulled away and blinked, "So, you want me to explain that you didn't paint it, but that we found it on the street and decided to put it on our wall?" Komaki said slowly, making sure he was hearing himself and finding his words ridiculous.

"Yeah, exactly." Kazuma smiled, smugly, petting her head. "See, you're catching on." he let out a laugh when she playfully swatted his chest.

Kazuma saw Komaki frown suddenly when she began to stare at the other window that was in the kitchen, which led to their backyard. "But I don't know what to put up there, though."

Kazuma turned to look at it as well, thoughtfully. Then his eyes caught a bouquet of freshly cut peonies sitting delicately on their two-person kitchen table. The flowers were given to them earlier by their new neighbor, Matsuyama-San. She was an elderly woman with a hunched over body, stringy _daikon_-white hair, wide brown eyes that were filled with a quiet kindness and a warm smile that felt genuine.

Matsuyama-San wanted to welcome them into the neighborhood as she saw them moving their belongings into the house. The _Obaa-San _brought them a bouquet of peonies from her garden as a welcoming gift and explained that if they needed anything they could ask her. Komaki's eyes lit up when she saw the flowers and had a near hour conversation about gardening with the much older woman. When Matsuyama-San was beginning to leave, Komaki promised that the two of them could talk over tea and sweets on a later date, the latter happily agreed.

The _Fuujutsushi_ grabbed the peonies and began to place them on top of the window. He said, "You're planning on making a garden, right?" to Komaki's nod, he continued. "Then what better way to know that you're walking into a garden than with a door filled with flowers?"

"You mean, like a flower arch?"

"Yeah, just like one of those."

Komaki peered up at the window, took a step back and tilted her head with her hand under her chin, clearly observing and thinking deeply. "You know what, I like it. But they'll die though."

Kazuma shrugged, "You can always replace them. Maybe you can ask _Obaa-San _some more of them or just grow your own."

Komaki let out an unladylike snort, "I don't think Matsuyama-San would take kindly to you calling her an _Obaa-San_."

"She can't hear me."

The day continued on into the evening with Kazuma and Komaki decorating their house, sharing some kisses and lingering touches. Dishes were properly put in the cabinets and the rest of the silky black curtains were put up. Komaki decided to put her make-up and Lush products on the sink, along with Kazuma's cologne and 3-in-1 Body Wash, Shampoo, and Conditioner. The toilet and the bathtub were separate from each other in different rooms as the long sink was across from both rooms along with the washer. Their video games and consuls were stuffed into a nearby closet. Their clothes were hung up in their bedroom closet, their shoes were stored in a high cabinet above the _genkan_. Everything else was out of the boxes and properly put away.

Kazuma dropped down on the floor, letting out a tired huff. Komaki came over, holding all of their blankets and pillows in her arms. She changed out of her sweater and skirt for one of his_ ONE OK ROCK_ T-shirts and gray sweatpants.

"Cuddle?" she asked.

Despite how tired he was, Kazuma gave her a simple smile. "Only because you asked nicely."

Kazuma helped her lay and spread out the thickest blanket they had on the wooden floor, a soft gray one with penguins on top and then their pillows. After changing out of his clothes for a simple blue T-shirt and a pair of black plaid pajama bottoms, Kazuma laid down on the blankets, holding the _Raijutsushi _in his arms. Komaki laid her head on his chest, he entangled his fingers in her black hair, inhaling the citrusy scent and pulled out his phone, pressing on the _Netflix_ app. Thankfully, Kazuma has _NordVPN _on his phone, so they could watch whatever, wherever.

"What do you feel like watching?" Kazuma asked Komaki, making sure she could also see the screen.

Komaki let out a thoughtful hum, scrolling down to see what Japan's _Netflix_ has to offer. "Some of them actually look good." she muttered before pausing and staring at a weird title for a few seconds. She said in an incredulous tone, "'_My Husband Won't Fit?_'...is his cock gigantic or is her vagina small?"

Kazuma shrugged, "Don't know." then he threw her a knowing smirk. "We for sure don't have that problem. You take me in _very_ well."

The _Raijutsushi_'s turned a little scarlet. "That's only because you're really good with foreplay. Let's watch it. I want to find out what's going on with these two."

He pressed on the video for the first episode. Halfway through the first episode, a deep, grunting growl came from Kazuma's stomach. He looked flatly at Komaki, who chuckled and patted his stomach. When her tummy growled, Kazuma's revenge was laughing at her embarrassed face.

"...I just remembered we don't have any food in the house." Komaki told him, realization sparked within her eyes.

"We can just order take-out." Kazuma said. "And some alcohol. This is our first night in our new home, so we should celebrate."

"You know what," Komaki smiled. "We should. If they have any Mead, get that too."

"Already ahead of you, babe."

Kazuma and Komaki took some time to look through the choices of alcohol and pick out a few bottles for delivery. Sadly, there wasn't any Mead, but Komaki did seem happy to see some Hokkaido-based wine. Kazuma also added Yamazaki Whiskey, even though Komaki was concerned about how it was a bit more expensive than she thought. Along with the alcohol, they both agreed to order _Itameshi _with some dessert.

When the second episode of '_My Husband Won't Fit?_' was halfway finished, the evening turned into night and soon their food and alcohol arrived. Komaki spread out the food on the floor as Kazuma popped open the wine bottle and poured the wine in two glasses.

Kazuma raised his glass up towards his girlfriend with a gentle smile. "A toast to us and our new home."

Komaki raised her glass towards him, smiling sweetly, "Yeah, and a toast to making good memories."

The couple clinked their glasses together and sipped the drink, tasting a delicious flavor similar to white peaches with mild acidity and a refreshing citrus-like taste. As the night continued on with drinking and eating, and watching the _dorama _with growing frustration by the actions (or the inactions) of the two main characters, Kazuma couldn't help but to feel like he was truly at home. The home he made with the person he loved. It wasn't the biggest house with a large courtyard or servants roaming around like at the Kannagi Compound, but it was his. It was _theirs_. His and Komaki's.

Finishing his second glass of wine, he was beginning to wonder what was taking Komaki so long in the bathroom. With a small grunt, Kazuma got up from the floor and went down the hall to the bathroom. Before he had a chance to knock, Komaki came out with red eyes, crying.

Seeing her tears, Kazuma immediately asked in a worried tone, "Komaki, honey, what's wrong?"

She sniffed, wiping one of her eyes, "It's nothing."

"Come on, honey, you can tell me." Kazuma replied, caressing her arm, in hopes of comforting her.

"I-I'm just really happy." Komaki said. "I-It's our first house together. The first one we bought. We're not-we're not just staying with a friend or with my _babushka_. It's truly ours."

"Yeah, it is." Kazuma said, realizing that she was just a little drunk. Relief washed over him. "You drank too much wine, babe."

Komaki pouted, another tear went down her cheek. She wiped it off. "I-I know. It was just really good. A-and I'm just expressing myself now."

"Yeah, I can see that. Let's put you to bed."

Komaki shook her head, "No, not now." She stepped back a bit when he tried to touch her shoulder. "I-I'm just saying I'm going to love this house, because we're going to create new memories. A-and no matter where we are, we're always going to have a new adventure. I'm just, I'm just really happy, _pryanichek_."

"I know. I'm happy too."

"W-we're just going to have a good time here." Komaki took one of Kazuma's hands, caressing his knuckles with her thumb. "A-and even though we might end up in a shithole or on the side of the road, I-I'll be fine with that, b-because, because-"

"We'll be together." Kazuma finished, squeezing her hand. "And you don't have to worry about being on the streets. You won't have to go through that _ever_ again. I'll make sure of it."

Komaki nodded, "I-I know you will." she wiped her face. "And thank you for coming with me."

"What?" Kazuma exclaimed, completely taken aback. "I'll always be there with you, babe."

"I know. W-when I said that I've never been to Tokyo, all you said was, '_do you want to go then_?' I did, but I didn't want you to be sad, because of your family. I still plan on slapping your parents."

The _Fuujutsushi _chuckled, "And I can't wait to see that."

She sent him a watery smile, "I'm really happy, Kazuma."

"You said that a million times." he playfully snarked. "Come on, let's go to bed."

"Okay. I'm tired now."

"That's what happens when you drink too much."

After the food was put away, the alcohol was placed in the floor cooler, and the glasses were in the kitchen sink, Kazuma and Komaki laid in their temporary bed, their minds drifting away into the Land of Sleep and Dreams, their limbs entangled together, holding each other in their arms.

* * *

**_Babushka_ means _Grandmother_ in Russia.**

**Krasnodar is in the Southern part of Russia.**

**Even though Russia converted to Christianity more than a millennium ago, there are some pagan rituals still lingering on like using threshold charms to protect the home from evil spirits. Sometimes it would be sharp objects that would be an amulet like a knife or in Komaki's case, small stones with symbols. Other times it would be a horse's horseshoe, garlic, a sprig of wormwood, etc. It's bad luck to basically do anything over the threshold, like accepting gifts, talking, and even standing.**

**The _dorama_ (Japanese drama) My Husband Won't Fit is based on a true story and from what I heard about it (I'm planning on watching it) it's frustrating to get though, because the two main leads are either passive or just plain stupid. I want to see what it is just from the title alone.**

**_Itameshi_ is basically the Japanese version of Italian food.**

**_Kotatsu_ are those tables with heaters underneath and a blanket. You know what they look like, you've seen them in anime.**

**_Genkan_ is the front of the Japanese house. It's where you take off your shoes.**

**Next chapter is the Misao Arc!**


End file.
